


For the Love of...

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Accidents, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of previously separate works that flowed from one to the next.</p><p>For the Love of...Spamano<br/>Antonio has been acting odd since he returned from his trip. What is he keeping from Romano? Follow the couple as their love seeks to conquer any struggle.</p><p>For the Love of...PruCan<br/>Gilbert has decided to make his Canadian his forever. Sounds simple right? WRONG! Follow the luckless Prussian in his quest to make Matt his forever.</p><p>For the Love of...USUK<br/>Alfred and Arthur are the last couple standing in their group. Al plans on changing that, but mistrust, accidents, and a certain Frenchman seek to separate the pair. Come what may will their love survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Believe in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story. All rights to rightful owners.

‘Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise, and it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah’

“Bastard changed my ringtone again,” Romano grumbled as he snatched up his cell phone from the counter and answered it. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I miss you too, Roma,” Antonio’s voice cooed in the Italian’s ear. The auburn haired man rolled his eyes and nestled the phone between his shoulder and head.

“I’m kind of busy here, tomato bastard. What do you want?” Romano said as he went back to dicing tomatoes.

“Can’t I just call to hear your voice, mi tomate? I haven’t seen you for an entire month,” the Spaniard teased.

“Bye, Antonio,”

“No, no, no. Don’t hang up. I was calling about my flight,”

“Has it been delayed?”

“No,”

“Then I’ll see you when you land at three,” the Italian said with an annoyed sigh. The line went silent for a moment.

“Are you still there, bastard?” Romano asked and moved to check his phone for signal.

“Si, mi amor. Lo siento. I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to pick me up from the airport,” Antonio replied in a slightly less than chirper tone that did not go unnoticed by Romano.

“And why, pray tell, do I not have to come get your sorry ass?” the auburn haired man asked irritably.

“There are some things I need to do before I come home. I’ll just grab a cab and see you for dinner, okay?” the green eyed man said his voice full of an emotion Romano couldn’t place.

“Sure. Whatever, you say, bastard,” the amber eyed man said making a poor attempt at covering his disappointment.

“Lo siento, Roma. They are calling my flight. I’ll see you soon. Te amo,” Antonio said quickly.

“You too,” the Italian said dejectedly as the line went dead. He took the phone in his hand and stared at the screen. Antonio’s smiling face looked back at him and something inside Romano flinched in pain.

‘Why did he seem so off? Like he was hiding something?’ Romano thought as he clutched the phone to his chest. He felt that nagging voice of doubt creep its way forward into his mind.

‘Because he IS hiding something. You knew one day this would happen. It always starts with secrets,’ the voice said and Romano shook his head violently.

‘NO! Antonio would never hurt him. Antonio loved him! Right?’ the Italian thought as he shakily put his phone back on the counter. He went back to dicing tomatoes for the special dish he was making for their reunion. The thought of seeing the Spaniard after a month apart made the Italian smile slightly. Everything would be fine once Antonio was home.

“Right! Okay! I have the tomatoes diced and the cilantro too. The chicken is marinating. Now where are the tortillas?” Romano spoke aloud as he searched the kitchen. To the Italian’s great chagrin he could not find the food item he sought.

“Damn it! How the Hell did I manage to forget the tortillas? Now I have to go to the damn store,” the Italian cursed as he made his way toward the front door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I fucking hate shopping. This is that damn tomato bastard’s job,” Romano muttered as he exited the shop and turned toward home. He had taken only a handful of steps when something across the street caught his attention. There in front of jewelry store was Antonio and he was with someone. The Italian stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Spaniard. He was speaking animatedly with the smaller man and kept gesturing to the bag he held. 

‘Who the Hell is that with my Antonio and what the fuck are they talking about?’ the auburn haired man thought angrily as his hand clenched on the handle of his bag.

Suddenly, Antonio reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. The Spaniard opened the box and looked at the other man expectantly. The smaller man launched himself into the green eyed man’s arms with a squeal. Antonio smiled happily and spun the pair around. Romano watched in horror as the other man’s face came into view and the Italian’s heart clenched painfully.

“Feli?!” Romano muttered his voice full of anguish and confusion.

‘Why? Why was Antonio with his brother? What was in that box? Why were they acting so happy? What was going on?’ the auburn haired man thought as he felt tears sting his eyes and his heart throb. Angry and confused Romano turned and dashed toward his home.

‘I told you. I told you,’ his doubt taunted inside his head as the Italian pushed himself to get home as quickly as possible.

“Shut up, shut up,” the amber eyed man cried as he mounted his front steps and ran into the house. 

He immediately went to the kitchen and set down his purchases. He leaned over the counter and rested his forehead on his fisted hands. He took several deep calming breathes in order to clear his mind. There had to be an explanation for what he saw, but why was Feliciano there in the first place? What were these things that Antonio had to do be for he returned home?

Romano rubbed his temples to ease the headache he felt starting. He was getting nowhere like this. He would just have to wait for Antonio to get home and he would confront him then.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Romano, mi amour, I’m home!” Antonio called happily as he let himself into the house. The Spaniard eagerly removed his shoes and waited for his beloved to appear. He had missed his precious little tomato terribly for the month they had been apart.

“Mi tomate, where are you?” the chocolate haired man queried as he walked further into the house with some concern. He had at least expected to get one of Romano’s insults in response. Antonio walked into the living room, but no Italian.

“Roma?” the green eyed man called worry evident in his voice as he moved to the dining room. The Spaniard jumped a little in surprise when he found the auburn haired man sitting quietly at the dining table. Relief washed over Antonio at finding his partner, but was quickly forgotten. Romano was only quiet when he was truly upset about something.

Apprehension filled the Spanish man as he approached the Italian.

“Buenas noches, Romano. Why are you in here by yourself? Didn’t you hear me call you?” Antonio asked as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on Romano’s cheek. To the Spaniard’s complete surprise the amber eyed man did not fight his actions in the slightest as was his normal behavior.

‘Damn, he is REALLY upset. Is it because I didn’t come straight home?’ Antonio thought as he reached forward and cupped the Italian’s cheek.

“Mi Corazon, what is wrong? Are you mad at me because I took so long getting home?” the green eyed man asked as he tried to tilt Romano’s head up so their eyes would meet. 

“No,” Romano said curtly and stubbornly kept his head down. Antonio sighed heavily with a mix of relief and frustration.

“Then what has you so upset?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,”

“Roma…”

“Just sit down and eat the fucking dinner I made bastard,” Romano barked and Antonio smiled slightly.

“There’s my Romano,” the chocolate haired man said as he took his seat next to his beloved.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ate in silence for half of the meal. Antonio had made a few attempts at conversation, but Romano was never drawn in. As the meal dragged on the Spaniard started to grow a bit nervous. His surprise he had planned for this evening sat heavily on the Spanish man’s mind. He really had hoped that the Italian would have been in a talkative mood tonight to make things easier.

‘Toni, man up! You knew this was not going to be easy. Stop sitting here like an awkward teenager and do it!’ the green eyed man shouted inwardly and doubled his resolve. The Spaniard took a quick sip of his wine and cleared his throat.

“Mi amour, I had a lot of time to think while I was away this past month,” Antonio began looking intently at Romano. He watched the Italian stiffen and look up at him with an odd mix of emotions in his amber eyes. The chocolate haired man pressed on; not wanting to lose his nerve.

“We’ve been together for nearly two years,”

“One year, eleven months, two weeks, and four days. Not that I’m counting,” Romano muttered almost inaudibly.

“And that time has been wonderful,”

‘Stop!’ Romano thought and his throat constricted.

“However, the time apart got me thinking about some things,”

‘Oh, please, don’t say what I think you are about to say,’ Romano’s breathes came in short little gasps.

“I feel our relationship…”

Suddenly, Romano slammed his hands onto the table and he shot to his feet. Antonio froze and stared at his heart’s desire and his heart clenched when he saw tears in the other’s eyes.

“Romano?” the Spaniard said and reached out toward the Italian. The auburn haired man flinched from the green eyed man’s touch and dashed from the room.

‘I have to get away. If I don’t listen. If I run then Antonio can’t say it. He can’t say that he is leaving,’ the amber eyed man thought as he made for the stairs. He just had to make it upstairs to their room. He could barricade himself in surrounded by his happy memories and block out harsh reality. He didn’t even make it out of the living room before Antonio had wrapped his arms around the Italian’s waist.

Feeling cornered like a wildcat Romano struggled viciously in the Spaniard’s arms.

“Let me go, tomato bastard!” the amber eyed man scream making Antonio just grip him tighter.

“Roma, please calm down and talk to me,” Antonio pleaded as he dodged blows from the smaller man and fought to keep his hold. 

“No!”

“Please, mi tomate,”

“No bastard!”

Romano threw his head back and he felt his skull connect with Antonio’s face. The Spaniard cried out releasing the Italian to clutch his face. Seizing the opportunity, Romano dashed for the stairs. He made it to the landing, but soon found himself slammed against the wall. Before he had time to recover Romano found himself spun around and his hands were pinned to the wall on either side of his head. Antonio pressed his body firmly against Romano’s to prevent him from escaping.

“Romano, look at me,” the Spaniard ordered and the Italian flinched. Antonio had not used that tone with him, but only a handful of times. The auburn haired man knew instantly that his partner was furious. 

Slowly, nervous amber eyes rose to meet fiery green ones. The Italian man’s heart sank when he saw the anger in his normally cheery Spaniard’s eyes.

“What the Hell was that?” Antonio asked icily. The amber eyed man took a quavering breathe and hung his head.

“Please…” he whispered.

“Please, what?” the Spanish man asked his frustration evident.

“Please, don’t leave me,” Romano said as a quiet sob escaped his throat. Green eyes widened in shock and stared at the defeated Italian.

“Leave you? Why would I do that? Romano, I love you,”

Romano’s head snapped up and he glared at the chocolate haired man.

“I saw you in town with…with Feli,” the auburn haired man stuttered and his glare faltered slightly. 

“You saw me with Feliciano? Why would that make you think I was leaving you?”

“You’ve been acting weird since you called me. Like you were hiding something,”

“Romano…”

“Don’t worry about it. Everyone leaves me for him. I’m use to it by now. Why would anyone want to be with someone like me anyway?” Romano said dejectedly with another sob and lowered his gaze.

“Stop it, Romano! You’re wonderful and I’m not leaving you,” Antonio said with slight anger. It always upset him tremendously when Romano talked about himself so negatively. Why couldn’t he see what Antonio saw?

Romano looked up at Antonio with sad questioning eyes.

“You’re…not leaving?”

“No, mi corazon,” The Spaniard said as he leaned back releasing Romano’s wrists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

“Like I was trying to say before this month apart made me think about us. I came to a big decision after all that thinking. I called Feliciano to help me with my decision. That’s why I was with him in town,”

Antonio slowly went down on one knee and held the box toward Romano.

“Mi tomate, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. I know that underneath that tough, harsh exterior is a gentle, loving person. I know you have been hurt badly in the past, but I want you to know I would never do that to you. I wish I knew how to make you believe in our love the way I do, because I love you for who you are completely,”

Antonio snapped open the box to reveal a platinum ring with two red rubies set in the band. Romano stared at the ring. He then looked at Antonio and back to the ring. A broad smile stretch across the Spaniard’s face as he observed his beloved’s reaction.

“Lovino Romano Vargas will you do me the great honor of being my husband?”

Romano raised a shaking hand to his mouth and stared ahead with wide eyes. He quickly lowered his head and his whole body began to shake. The Spanish man waited patiently for the Italian’s answer, but as the silence stretched on he became concerned.

“Mi amour, are you okay?” the green eyed man asked as he rose to his feet. 

“Stupid bastard,” Romano whispered so softly Antonio had to strain to hear him.

“Roma?”

“You stupid bastard!” the Italian suddenly launched forward tackling the Spaniard backward onto the floor. They landed hard on the floor and Antonio nearly had the wind knocked out of him. The chocolate haired man looked up in utter shock at the Italian man that now straddled his hips.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, tomato bastard,” Romano said as tears streamed down his face, but smiled broadly. The Spaniard propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at his fiery Italian.

“So I can take that as a ‘yes’?” Antonio asked with his signature goofy grin. 

“Of course you, bastard,” the Italian said and half-heartedly punched the Spaniard in the shoulder. Antonio sat up and took the ring from its box.

“I hand an inscription engraved on the inside of the ring,” Antonio said as he took hold of Romano’s left hand and slid the ring onto his third finger. “It says ‘Believe in love’”

Romano looked happily at the ring and then leaned forward into Antonio. His lips were a hair’s breath away from Antonio’s and he murmured.

“I’ll never doubt again,”

They kissed passionately and reveled in simply being in love.


	2. The Announcement

“Amigos and familia, may I have your attention please?” Antonio said as he rose from his seat wine glass in hand. All eyes turned to the Spaniard and a hush fell over the room. A broad smile spread across the green eyed man’s face as he quickly glanced to his right. Romano sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face. Yet, his amber eyes were alight with excitement.

“You have all been gathered here because you are our nearest and dearest. We have an announcement,” Antonio said having turned his attention back to the guests who filled the dining room of the villa to capacity. At this point Romano stood up, surprising everyone, and smiled broadly.

“We’re fucking getting married,” the Italian stated in his own eloquent manner. All present sat silently for a moment waiting to make sure they had heard correctly. Once the news sank in the room exploded with talk and activity. Feliciano squealed and hugged his brother tightly. 

“I’m so happy for you, Fratello!”

“Get off me, idiota. You already knew,” the older Italian said as he extracted himself from the younger’s grip.

“Finally!” Gilbert exclaimed and took a swig from his stein. 

“Wedding planner!” Francis called out excitedly as he bounded to the Spaniard’s side and hugged the tan man.

“Hell no!” Romano growled and gave the Frenchman a scathing glare.

“Now Roma why not?” Antonio asked as pulled out of the blonde man’s hold.

“Because I don’t want some dog and pony show. Hell, I’d be fucking happy just to go down to the courthouse tomorrow,”

“Ve~But fratello you have to have a wedding. Weddings are so much fun and there’s lots of food,” Feliciano said with a pout.

“Oui, mon ami. Feli iz correct. A wedding iz a dizplay of your l’amour. Would you not love to zee Antoine in a ‘andsome tuxedo zmiling at you az you walk down zhe aisle?” the Frenchman said with a glint in his eyes.

Romano’s face became tomato red as he pictured his beloved Spaniard in a white tuxedo with a red carnation in his lapel.

“Wait! Why am I the girl?” the fiery Italian asked indignantly and shook his head to banish his thoughts.

“You really have to ask?” Gilbert crowed from his seat.

“I will kill you, albino potato bastard!” the auburn man cried as he tried to reach for the Prussian.

“You don’t want to have a wedding, mi Corazon?” Antonio asked quietly instantly stopping the Italian’s actions. Romano looked into the Spaniard’s expectant green eyes and his heart cinched. 

“It’s not that I don’t want a wedding,” the golden eyed man said as he slipped his arms around the chocolate haired man’s waist. “It’s just…I don’t need all that flash. I just need you,”

Antonio stood ramrod still for a moment. It was very rare for Romano to initiate any form of affectionate contact let alone say anything so insightful and sweet. Once the initial shock wore off the Spaniard wrapped his arms around his Italian and nuzzled his neck.

“Mi tomate, te amo,” 

“Ti amo, tomato bastard,”

“Zhat iz zo beautiful,” Francis cooed and quickly hugged the two lovers.

“Oi! Get off, wine bastard!” Romano spluttered effectively ending the tender moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t do this anymore!” Romano cried out as he flung the newest stack of wedding magazines that Francis had brought over on to the floor. Antonio walked into the living room from the kitchen a tomato in each hand.

“What’s wrong, mi amore?” the Spaniard asked as took a seat next to the Italian and handed him one of the tomatoes. The auburn man snatched the tomato from his lover and took a large bite of it.

“This whole…wedding mess. I’m done! Please, let’s just go to the courthouse and get it over with,” the Italian begged turning pleading eyes to his lover. 

Antonio set down his snack and pulled the auburn haired man into his lap.

“Come here,” the Spaniard said as Romano half heartedly struggled against the green eyed man’s hold, but settled in quickly with a heavy sigh.

“Roma, look at me,” amber eyes met green. “It will be okay, mi tomate. All this ‘mess’ as you put it will be worth it once we are married. You’ll see,”

“Whatever, bastard,” Romano said as he leaned his forehead against the Spaniards. They sat like that for a moment before Antonio shifted his head and kissed Romano. The Italian tentatively returned the kiss and that was all the Spaniard needed to deepen the kiss. His hand came up and held the auburn man’s head as he hungrily ran his tongue over the Italian’s bottom lip. Romano opened to him instantly and their tongues explored greedily.

In one swift movement Antonio shifted their position so that he had Romano on his back pressed into the couch cushions. The Spaniard trailed fiery kisses along the smaller man’s jaw to his ear.  
“Te amo,” he purred and traced the shell of Romano’s ear with his tongue.

“Toni,” the amber eyed man breathed as a shudder of desire skimmed down his spine. The chocolate haired man chuckled and leaned back from the Italian who whimpered in protest. Antonio smiled down affectionately at his lover as he tugged his shirt over his head. Romano watched the Spaniard and unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips.

The smaller man quickly reached up to run his hands over the hard plains of the tan man’s chest and abdomen. Just as his finger tips grazed the Spaniard’s sun kissed skin Antonio grabbed Romano’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

“No, no, mi Corazon,” the chocolate haired man growled huskily as his head descended and his lips ghosted over the Italian’s neck.

“B-bastard,” Romano said as his eyes clouded over with need.

“Oh, Roma. I know you can be nicer than that,” Antonio whispered against the crook of the Italian’s neck and shoulder before biting down hard. 

“Fuck!” the Italian cried out in a heady mix of pain and pleasure his hips bucking against Antonio’s. The Spaniard snickered sadistically as he suckled, nipped, and licked where he had bitten. Romano’s breath came out in short needy bursts and he struggled against Antonio’s hold.

“What do we say when we want something, mi amore?” the chocolate haired man asked as he captured both of Romano’s wrists in one hand. The other trailed its way down the amber eyed man’s arm and torso, before sliding up under his shirt. The Spaniard ran a calloused thumb over the Italian’s taught nipple making him take in a hissing breath.

“Please! Please, Toni, please,” Romano begged and bucked under the tan man’s caresses.

“As you wish,” Antonio said as his free hand slid downward toward the button of the Italian’s pants.

“Bonjour, mes amis. Guess what I juzt picked up from zhe printerz?” Francis’ boisterous voice rang out through the villa making the two lovers freeze in place.

Antonio whispered a string of Spanish curses and Romano growled in rage.

“Mi amigo you have absolutely perfect timing,” the Spaniard said sarcastically as he raised himself up from the couch and glared daggers at the Frenchman.

Francis eyed his now visible friend quizzically taken slightly aback by his angry demeanor, but upon closer inspection realized what he had walked in on.

“Ohhonhon, I zee I ‘ave interrupted zomezhing. I zhall come back later zhen,”

“Don’t bother, damn snail bastard,” Romano roared as he disentangled himself from Antonio and stormed out of the room.

“Roma?!” the chocolate haired man called his eyes fixing on his lover’s retreating form.

“I’ll be right fucking back, tomato bastard,” the auburn man shouted back and Antonio sighed heavily. Fiery green eyes then fixed on deep blue with a mix of emotions.

“Don’t look at me like zhat. If you were going to be intimate you zhould ‘ave locked zhe door,” the blonde man said indignantly as he strode into the living room and placed a decent sized box on the coffee table. When the Spaniard read the company name his mood shifted instantly.

“Are those the invitations?” the chocolate haired man asked excitedly his bright green eyes shimmering. He quickly retrieved his discarded shirt and tugged it back on.

“Oui, Antoine. Pleaze, ‘ave a look,” the Frenchman said lazily waving his hand at the box. Antonio quickly flipped the box open and pulled out one of the red envelopes he found inside. Gold script adorned the red paper where the various addresses were placed. The Spaniard opened the envelope and pulled out the off-white card. The border of the card was red as well as the script.

“They’re beautiful, but I still can’t believe Roma wouldn’t let me put the two small tomatoes in the center,” Antonio pouted slightly and Francis giggled at him.

“L’amour iz all about compromise, mon ami,”

Just then Romano walked back into the room and glared nastily at Francis. The Italian man then stalked over to the couch and took the invitation from his fiancé. He quickly looked it over.  
“I guess they’ll do. They got our names right at least,” the auburn haired man said nonchalantly, but his amber eyes danced happily.

“I’m glad you approve,” Francis said with a huff as he snatched the invitation back and placed it in the box.

“Was that all you were here for or do you have more fucking magazines for us to look at?” the Italian snapped at the Frenchman.

“You are zhe one ‘oo wanted a wedding az quickly az possible. I would like a little zhow of gratitude for all my ‘ard work or would you like to do zhis all yourzelf?” the blonde man groused and stuck his nose up haughtily.

“We do appreciate all that you have done amigo. Don’t we mi Corazon?” Antonio said turning hard green eyes on the Italian.

“Whatever. Thanks snail bastard,” Romano said not looking at Francis and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Better,” the blue eyed man said as he took a seat next to Antonio. “Now, mon ami, we need to dizcuss zhe bachelor parties,”

“I fucking thought I told…”

“Oui, oui I know. Alfred ‘as already told moi you do not want one. Zhat doez not mean zhat Antoine can’t ‘ave one,” Francis said cutting off the Italian’s protest. The fiery Italian huffed and turned his glare to the other side of the room.

“Mi tomate, why is it that you don’t want a bachelor party? It’s just harmless fun with friends,” Antonio asked as he watched his love intently not missing the auburn man flinch slightly.

‘Yeah, harmless fun where your friends can remind you that your saddling yourself with me forever,’ Romano thought with a deep sigh.

Suddenly, a strong arm snaked its way around the Italian’s waist and pulled him flush against the Spaniard. 

“Romano look at me,” Antonio said firmly. Doubtful amber eyes turned to look into loving light green ones. “Tell me what is bothering you,”

The Italian swallowed timidly and opened his mouth to answer. His words died on his lips and he grimaced. He didn’t want to make Antonio think that he doubted their love, but he couldn’t help it. That part of him that just could never trust anyone was rearing its ugly head.

“Are you worried that I’ll have second thoughts about marrying you?” the Spaniard asked hurt evident in his voice. Romano’s eyes widened in shock.

‘How the fuck does he do that?’ the Italian thought and looked away in shame. The green eyed man chuckled dryly.

“What am I going to do with you?” the Spaniard asked rhetorically and placed a feathery kiss on the auburn haired man’s temple. Disgusted with himself for doubting his Spaniard’s love, Romano mustered his resolve.

“Fine, we’ll both have bachelor parties,” the amber eyed Italian said with more confidence than he felt.

“What?” the green eyed Spaniard asked shock evident in his voice.

“I want to show that I believe in our love. S-so we’ll have the damn bachelor parties,” the auburn haired Italian gave the Spaniard a lopsided grin and was instantly crushed into a hug.

“Mi Corazon you are always full of surprises,” Antonio said excitedly and drew his love into a quick kiss.

“Alfred, mission accomplished. Zhe bachelor parties are a go,” Francis said crisply into his cell phone as he observed the two lovers.


	3. Bachelor Party

“Dude, seriously! Are you ready yet?” Alfred called impatiently as he looked at his watch for like the fiftieth time in the last five minutes.

“Shut up hamburger bastard!” Romano cried back at the American through his bedroom door.  
“I swear he’s worse than a chick,” the wheat blonde muttered and rolled his eyes.

“You’re one to talk, Al,” Matthew said with a chuckle just as the bedroom door opened.

The Italian exited the room wearing a red silk shirt un-tucked from his black skinny jeans and black converses.

“Lookin good,” the American said with a wolf whistle.

“Shut it, bastard,” the amber eyed man said with a glare. “So where are we going?”

“We’re going to the new nightclub that opened up. Gilbert says it’s awesome,” the quiet Canadian said making air quotes on the word awesome.

“Yeah and tonight they have half price drinks,” Alfred said rubbing his palms together excitedly.

“If we all get trashed then how are we going to get home?” the Italian asked as the trio made their way to the front door.

“Oh, I won’t be drinking. I’m DD because I’m the hero! That and I wanna see Mattie when he’s drunk,” the American said as he slid down the banister.

“You have obviously forgotten who I am dating. My alcohol tolerance is nearly super human. I’m not a light weight like Arthur,” Matthew teased as he watched his brother’s antics with some concern.

“Hey! No trash talkin, Artie. He’s not that much of a light weight,” the sky blue eyed man said with a half hearted glare at his twin.

“Please! I know six year olds that hold their liquor better than the tea bastard,” the Italian said with a slightly teasing air.

“Ya know I could just leave y’all here and go to Antonio’s party instead,” Alfred said with a pout as the little group exited the villa.

“But that would be very un-heroic of you,” Matthew said knowing exactly were to prod the American’s ego.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get your asses in the car so we can get this party started!” the wheat blonde exclaimed happily as he dashed toward his truck and slid over the hood like he was on ‘Dukes of Hazard’.

“We are letting the man-child be DD because?” Romano asked smarmily to the Canadian.

“Because he is actually quite reliable. That and I’m not going to try and carry his heavy ass,” Matthew said with a grin as he opened the door of the truck and the pair climbed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You were right amigo. This place is awesome!” Antonio hollered over the loud dance music as he walked back into the VIP section of the nightclub a new drink in his hand.

“I told you!” Gilbert shouted and took a long swallow of his beer.

“Frog, I swear on all the tea in England, if you grope me one more time I will be forced to kill you,” Arthur scream from his seat across from the albino as he forcefully shoved the apparently intoxicated Frenchman away from him.

“Mon lapin, I waz juzt zhowing my appreciation for you being a gentleman and being our dezignated driver tonight,” Francis said as he edged closer to the Englishman. The sandy blonde man quickly rose to his feet and made to go down the stairs from the VIP section.

“I’m going down for a Coke. Make sure he does not follow me,” the Brit said with an angry glare at the other blonde.

“Si, amigo. I will try and reel him in. Thank you for being DD,” the Spaniard said with a grin.  
“You are welcome,” Arthur said curtly and made his way to the bar downstairs.

Antonio then turned an annoyed look toward his French friend. Francis returned the look in kind.

“What ‘as zoured your mood, mon ami?” the Frenchman asked with mock innocence.

“Cut the crap, Franny. I don’t want Arthur getting pissed and leaving us here. Why do you always have to get so handsy with him anyway?” the chocolate haired man asked as he took his seat next to Gilbert.

“I am juzt ‘aving a little ‘armless fun wiz our little Brit. ‘e iz zo adorable when ‘e iz upzet,” the blue eyed man said flipping his hair casually.

“I agree vith Toni. Keep your hands to yourself,” the Prussian said with a slight edge to his voice.

“Zpoil zportz alwayz ruining my fun,” Francis groused and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

At that moment Arthur came rushing up the stairs and dashed toward the trio.

“Vhat is it, Artie? Some other Frenchman chasing after you?” Gilbert asked with his signature laugh as a certain Frenchman sent him a scathing look.

“No. I just saw our lads come into the club,” the Brit said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Mi tomate is here? Where?” Antonio asked the excitement evident in his voice.

“I heard Alfred say that they were going to have a drink and then move on to the dance floor,” the sandy blonde said as he moved to the railing of the VIP section to view the dance floor below. The three other men quickly followed suit and began scanning the crush of people for their boys.

“Zhere zhey are,” Francis said triumphantly and pointed to the left side of the dance floor. Four sets of eyes focused on the two dancing blondes who had the auburn Italian sandwiched between them.

“Ohhonhon, my don’t zhey make a delicious looking little trio,” the Frenchman purred with a lustful look in his deep blue eyes.

“Now I’m really glad ve did not go to the strip club. This show is much better,” Gilbert said with a devilish grin as the Brit and Spaniard nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How you doin guys? Do I need to get y’all another drink?” Alfred asked as he leaned in so his companions could hear him.

“That would be awesome,” Matthew slurred and handed his empty cocktail glass to his brother.

‘Super human alcohol tolerance my ass,’ the American thought with a chuckle as he turned to his Italian friend.

“Need another dude?” the wheat blonde pointed to Romano’s empty glass.

“Fuck yeah! Keep that shit coming!” the amber eyed man shouted with a goofy grin.

“BRB” Alfred said as he made his way off the floor with the empty glasses.

“This is the best fucking night of my life,” the Italian shouted as he continued to dance with his Canadian friend.

“Hell yeah!” Matthew shouted surprisingly loud. 

Suddenly, Romano felt someone press up against him from behind.

“Where’s my damn drink?” the amber eyed man queried as he turned around expecting to find his American friend. To his surprise the Italian came face to face with a complete stranger towering over him. He had scraggily black hair, muddy brown eyes, and a really bad spray on tan.

“Hey, sexy,” the stranger said as he snaked an arm around Romano’s waist.

“Get the fuck off me,” the auburn haired man cried out as he tried to push the other man off him, but found that the stranger was surprisingly strong.

“Now that’s not very nice. All I wanted was to ask you for a dance,” the dark haired stranger said as his hand wandered south and groped the Italian’s ass. Matthew saw Romano jump at the unwanted touch and charged at the stranger.

“Hey hoser! Get your hands off of my friend,” the violet eyed man shouted as he took hold of the man’s arm and tried to pry it off of the Italian.

“Piss off blondie,” the brown eyed man said and gave Matthew a hard shove sending the blonde sailing backward.

“Matt! Let me go you son of a bitch!” Romano shouted with concern for his friend as he struggled against the other man’s grip.

“Forget about him. You and I are going to have some fun,” the dark haired man said as he slipped his free hand under the Italian’s shirt. Romano stiffened and shut his eyes.

‘Why is this happening? I just wanted one fucking night of fun with my friends. Is that too much to fucking ask for?’ the auburn haired man thought as he continued his struggle.

“Get your fucking hands off of my fiancé!” a familiar voice roared and Romano suddenly found himself released from the other man’s hold. Amber eyes opened to find a very pissed of Spaniard standing over the now prone stranger. The dark haired man was holding his jaw where Antonio had punched him.

“Antonio?” Romano queried.

“We’re leaving now,” the chocolate haired man said as he took hold of the Italian’s wrist and began dragging him out of the club. They had barely made it off the dance floor when the dark haired man charged at the Spaniard from behind.

“Toni look out!” Romano shouted, but was shocked when the man yet again hit the floor.

“That vas for laying hands on mein Birdie!” Gilbert shouted as he massaged his right hand.

“Mes amis I believe it iz time for us to be going,” Francis said appearing suddenly.

“Where’s Matthew?” the amber eyed man asked in his stunned state.

“’e iz wiz Arthur. Gilbert, you and I will be wiz ‘im. Antonio you are wiz Alfred,” the Frenchman said as they burst out of the club.

“Right,” Antonio said curtly and swiftly made his way toward the American’s truck with Romano in tow. They quickly climbed into the vehicle and the blue eyed man raced from the lot. 

One harrowing drive later the truck pulled up in front of the villa.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Alfred said bluntly his anger evident by his white knuckle grip on the wheel.

“Si,” Antonio said as he exited the truck his hand still gripping Romano’s wrist.

The Italian would typically protest at being man handled so, but he bit back his words. Antonio was clearly in a dark mood. 

As the pair reached the front door the Spaniard finally released his partner to unlock the door. The door swung open violently and the green eyed man stormed in. Romano followed cautiously and shut the door behind him.

“Toni...?” Romano began but was instantly pressed roughly to the door and swept into a passionate kiss. Antonio forced his way into the smaller man’s mouth without pre-amble. This was not a loving kiss this kiss was possessive and angry.

Abruptly, the chocolate haired man pulled back with a growl and slammed his hands against the door on either side of the slightly frightened Italian.

“I can fucking smell him on you! I can still fucking see him with his damn hands on you!” Antonio roared his sweet green eyes now filled with rage. “We’ll have to fix that,”

Without warning, Antonio lifted Romano over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. 

“Put me down you crazy bastard,” the Italian protested having regained his senses. He struggled in the green eyed man’s hold. The Spaniard’s response was a firm slap on the amber eyed man’s ass which made him yelp more in shock than pain.

The Spaniard forcibly kicked open their bedroom door and marched to the master bath. Upon entering the tiled room Antonio set down his cargo.

“I don’t appreciate being man handled like that,” Romano said with a glare. Antonio chuckled darkly.

“Oh, mi tomate,” the Spaniard quickly pressed his Italian against the bathroom wall with his hands pinned to the wall. “We both know that is not true,” the chocolate haired man said huskily before he lowered his head and kissed the Italian’s neck below his ear. Kisses quickly turned into little love bites which elicited smaller whimpers from Romano.

Antonio smiled and released his lover’s hands in favor of unbuttoning his shirt. The Spaniard rained kisses and love bites on every inch of skin that was revealed. Romano’s eyes fluttered shut and he tangled his hands in the Spaniard’s hair. Antonio then returned his lips to Romano’s and slid the shirt from the slender man’s shoulders. The Italian hissed as his skin was pressed to the cold tile and the green eyed man chuckled.

“Finish undressing while I turn on the shower,” Antonio whispered against the auburn haired man’s lips before he moved away to the large, enclosed shower.

Romano did as he was told but watched his love intently. Antonio pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside casually as he moved toward the glass door. He opened it and then reached in toward the shower handles. He turned them and the shower heads burst to life. As the water warmed up the Spaniard turned to his lover and advanced on the now naked man.

“You are so beautiful,” the chocolate haired man purred as he pulled the smaller man flush against him and kissed him aggressively. Romano moaned deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. The Spaniard slowly walked the pair backward toward the shower without breaking the kiss and somehow miraculously managed to slip out of his pants and boxers.

Romano gasped as the warm water hit his skin upon entering the shower.

“Turn around,” Antonio ordered and Romano obliged. The Italian reveled in the warm water running soothingly over his body relaxing him. Strong, slick hands soon began caressing the slender man’s skin as Antonio rubbed him down with bath soap. The smell of pomegranates quickly filled the small steamy space. The Spaniard’s strong arms encircled the amber eyed man’s torso as he applied soap to his lover’s chest. His hands slowly traveled lower until they were just above Romano’s waist.

“Toni,” the smaller man breathed in anticipation, but the sneaky Spaniard only slid his hands back up toward Romano’s chest. The Italian growled in frustration.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Romano said with a glare over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the auburn haired man found himself facing Antonio with a hungry glint in his green eyes.

“As you wish,” the Spaniard said before her pressed a hungry kiss to his lover’s mouth and a hand slid down the amber eyed man’s waist. Romano took in a sharp breathe as Antonio’s hand wrapped around his cock. The Italians’ eyes fluttered shut and his head lulled back as his beloved began to stroke him. 

As Antonio pleasured his lover with one hand the other crept back behind the smaller man and pressed at his entrance. Romano tensed slightly, but quickly relaxed welcoming the intrusion.

“Mi amore, I want you,” Antonio said as he stopped all his actions and spun the slender man around so that he faced the wall. The Italian braced himself against the wall as the chocolate haired man pressed against his back.

Antonio again pressed a single digit to Romano’s entrance and slid it in slowly. One soon became two and then three as the Spaniard slowly stretched his lover’s entrance. Romano moaned wantonly. The green eyed man slowly with drew his fingers and placed a kiss on the back of his love’s neck.

“I’m going in now,” Antonio said softly and Romano whimpered in response. The Spaniard took hold of his lover’s hips and slowly slid his length into the Italian slowly. He stopped once he was fully in to allow his love to adjust. Once he felt the smaller man relax Antonio began moving at a slow, gentle pace.

“Faster bastard,” Romano growled through gritted teeth.

“Needy aren’t we?” Antonio teased but quickly upped his tempo. The Spaniard slid one hand forward and took hold of Romano’s erection causing the smaller man to cry out with pleasure. The green eyed man stroked the Italian in sync with his thrusts will peppering his partner’s shoulder with kisses. 

“T-Toni…I’m…c-close,” the amber eyed man stammered out balling his hands into fists.

“Me too, mi amore,” the Spaniard panted as his movements became more frantic.

Romano pressed his forehead against the shower wall and cried out as he climaxed. Antonio released the Italian’s softening member and grabbed hold of his hip. A few more powerful thrusts and Antonio too found his release.

The Spaniard pulled himself from the Italian and gently lowered the both of them to a sitting position. The warm water of the shower poured over them as the chocolate haired man cradled his beloved against him.

“I love you,” Romano said softly as he pressed back into the Spaniard affectionately.

“I love you too, mi tomate,”


	4. Do I Ever

At long last the big day had finally arrived and everything was perfect. Francis’ vineyard was decked out in red and white decorations. The ceremony was to be outside overlooking the vineyard and the reception was inside the large banquet hall. The guests were arriving and everyone was excited about the big event. Well everyone except for a certain Italian.

“I can’t do this Feli!” Romano shrieked as the younger Italian tried desperately to fix his brother’s red tie.

“Ve~Fratello you are just nervous. Now hold still so I can fix your tie,” Feliciano said as he again attempted to fix said tie.

“I am not nervous. I’m fucking terrified. What if I trip and fall on my face as I walk down the aisle? What if those assholes he calls friends pull something?” the older Italian ranted as he allowed his brother to fix his tie.

“None of that will happen,” Feli said reassuringly as he nodded at the tie and brushed imaginary dust off of his white tuxedo jacket.

“What if I get up there and he changes his mind? What if this is all some overly elaborate cruel joke? Feli I…”

“Lovino Romano Vargas!” the smaller Italian shouted instantly silencing Romano. The older brother stared wide eyed at his sibling. Feliciano never raised his voice. The younger man glared at his brother for a moment, but his features quickly softened.

“Fratello you need to calm down and think about what you’re saying. Do you honestly think Antonio would do anything to hurt you?”

“No,” Romano said as he dropped his gaze to the floor; ashamed of how he was doubting his beloved’s intentions. He flinched when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his brother’s smiling face.

“You just need to believe in the love you and Antonio share,” the smaller Italian said sagely drawing a rare smile from the usually scowling Italian.

“When did you get to be so smart?” Romano teased and hugged his brother. A sudden knock at the door quickly drew their attention. The door opened and Alfred stuck his head in.

“Their ready for us dudes. You look really good in that tux man,” the American said with a sly grin which drew a glare from his friend.

“You want me to tell the tea bastard you were hitting on me?” Romano said as he made his way to the door with Feli on his heels.

“Dude I was not hitting on you. Just take the damn complement. Jeez,” Alfred said with a laugh as he opened the door for the other two men to exit. The trio quickly walked down the hall to the double French doors that led out to the vineyard where the ceremony was being held. Matthew stood near the doors and smiled at their approach.

“You ready?” the violet eyed man asked as they all fell into their positions.

“Fuck yes. I just want this over with. Would have been easier to go to the damn courthouse,” the Italian groused making all three other men laugh.

“Easier but not as fun,” Alfred said as he opened the doors and started walking down the aisle as a simple instrumental song announced his entrance. Matthew smiled back at the two Italians and slowly followed his brother. Feliciano took his brother’s arm and gave it a loving squeeze.

“All right, Fratello. Here we go,” the younger brother said as they slowly followed the Canadian. The music shifted to a wedding march and every in attendance turned to watch as Romano and Feli walked down the aisle.

Romano clutched Feli’s arm a little more tightly. He hated being the center of attention. All those people staring made him nervous, but when he caught site of a certain green eyed man in front of him all his nervousness disappeared. Antonio looked stunning in his matching white tuxedo with red vest and tie. A deep red carnation was placed in his lapel. His green eyes shone with love and somehow his smile seemed even wider than usual.

As the Italian relaxed he took note of the people who stood with him and his partner. To Antonio’s left were Francis, Gilbert, and Arthur respectively all dressed in black tuxes. On Romano’s side stood his two best friends’, Alfred and Matthew, respectively also in black. His heart swelled slightly at seeing the people they held closest standing with them on their special day.

Romano found himself smiling just as widely as his beloved as he and his brother stopped just before the altar. An older, stoic looking blonde man, who Romano recognized as Gilbert’s grandfather Gerhard, stood directly in front of them. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Gerhard began. “Ve are gathered here today to vitness the union of Antonio and Lovino. Who gives this man to be ved?”

“I do,” Feliciano said happily as he pulled his arm from Romano’s and took his hand. The younger Italian then took Antonio’s hand and pulled the taller man down so he could whisper something in the Spaniard’s ear. Antonio’s smile faltered slightly and he laughed nervously as Feliciano joined his hand with Romano’s. The bubbly man then stepped back to take his place next to Matthew.

The auburn haired man shot his lover a questioning look as he moved to stand beside him. Antonio simply smiled at him in a way that said ‘don’t worry about it’ before turning his attention to Gerhard.

“The couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Who has the rings,” Gerhard asked as surprising Arthur stepped forward and handed the rings to their respective groom. Apparently, none of the other groomsman (save maybe Matthew) could be trusted with the special items.

“Antonio,” the older man said to indicate the Spaniard could speak his vows. The chocolate haired man beamed as he took Romano’s left hand in his own.

“Romano, mi tomate, mi amore. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. Our relationship has been trying at times, but through it all my love has never faltered. I know that behind the snide, biting remarks is a gentle loving heart. I see you for who you truly are and not who you pretend to be. I promise to spend my entire life and beyond loving you. I promise to shower you with affection and always be at your side. With this ring I thee wed,” Antonio said as he slid the platinum band set with a large peridot flanked by two amber stones onto Romano’s third finger.

“Lovino,” Gerhard said and Romano turned the Spaniard’s hand so he now held it.

“Antonio I love you more than words can ever express. You are the only person to ever get past all my walls and in doing so you stole my heart. I know that it isn’t easy to be with me, but know that you are my everything. You are my happiness, my joy, and my life. I promise to spend my life and more loving you. As I promised when you asked me to marry you I will never doubt our love. I believe in our love and with this ring I thee wed,” Romano stated with tears stinging his eyes as he slid the platinum band set with a large amber stone and flanked by two peridots onto Antonio’s third finger.

“Antonio do you take Lovino as your lawfully wedded husband?” Gerhard asked looking at the Spaniard. Antonio stared into Romano’s teary eyes and his vision blurred with his own tears.

“I do, always,”

“Lovino do you take Antonio to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the German asked looking to the Italian.

“Do I ever!” Romano exclaimed as soon as Gerhard finish speaking earning several chuckles from those present.

“Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you ved. You may kiss…” Gerhard couldn’t even finish his sentence before Romano had launched himself at Antonio and kissed him passionately. This drew cat calls, cheers, and maybe a nosebleed or two from all in attendance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dudes it is my great honor to introduce Mister and Mister Carriedo,” Alfred announced, he was DJing the reception, as the couple entered the banquet hall after changing into less formal attire. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple as they made their way to the head table.

“He’s taking Antonio’s name?” Arthur asked as he leaned in toward his boyfriend.

“Yeah, Artie. Lovi’s totally traditional like that,” the American said with a grin as he quickly stole a kiss.

“Wanker,” the Brit said with a smile. Alfred winked and blew him a kiss before turning back to the guests.

“All right let’s get this party started,”

 

The entire reception was exceptionally informal which suited the new couple just fine. The food was done buffet style and consisted of mostly finger foods. They had wanted their guests to mingle and have fun. They skipped over speeches and cake cutting in favor of getting to dancing. An activity that the couple loved though Romano would deny it just to be difficult.

“All right ladies and gents it’s time for the happy couple to have their first dance. Toni, Lovi get your asses to the dance floor,” Alfred announced with a large goofy grin.

“Why did we let him DJ again?” Romano asked rhetorically as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Antonio chuckled and rose from his seat. 

“May I have this dance?” the Spaniard asked as he extended a hand to his husband. Romano gave him a withering look but took his hand. The pair quickly made their way to the dance floor and took their position. Antonio placed his hands on Romano’s hips and the Italian had his hands on Toni’s shoulders. A soft waltz began to play and the pair moved in a slow circle.

“We look like a pair of awkward teenagers at prom,” the amber eyed man groused.

“Is there something wrong with that?” the light green eyed man asked with a chuckle simply enjoying having his beloved in his arms.

“Yes,” Romano said with a sly smile and nodded his head at someone behind the Spaniard. 

Suddenly the music stopped and the Italian pressed himself flush against Antonio.

“Let’s show everyone why Italians and Spaniards make the best lovers,” the auburn haired man whispered into the chocolate haired man’s ear and made him shudder. Romano quickly took hold of his lover’s hand and adjusted his footing for dancing a salsa. Antonio noticed the stance and adjusted just in time for the music to start.

Strong guitar chords and drum beats filled their ears as they pair moved in the steps of a salsa. As the music shifted so did the dance into a tango. The bodies were intimately close and moved perfectly in sync from constant practice. The pair could often be found using their living room as an impromptu dance floor.

“Big finish,” Romano panted as at this point both men were a bit breathless from the intensity of their dance. Antonio grinned from ear to ear as he twirled his husband around and swept him into an impossibly deep dip. The music stopped and the two men stayed frozen in place.

“Te amo,” the Spaniard panted before he claimed his beloved’s lips and pulled them up right. The Italian returned the kiss with interest.

“Whoa is it gettin hot in here or is it just me?” Alfred’s voice rang out causing the couple to remember where they were. Several guests cheered and cat called the couple. Romano’s face became scarlet and he hid his face in Antonio’s chest.

“Roma?” the chocolate haired man said as he slowly led the Italian off of the dance floor. The amber eyed man looked up into his love’s green eyes. “Did you plan that?”

“Yeah, dancing is one of my favorite things to do with you. I didn’t want our first dance to be some cheesy, high school dance,” the amber eyed Italian answered his blush having slightly subsided. Antonio kissed Romano’s temple surprising the smaller man.

“Gracias, mi amore. That was perfect,”

 

The evening continued on with much dancing and merriment. Alfred at one point came out from behind the DJ booth and did ‘The Cupid Shuffle’ with the guests. He even got Arthur and Romano to do it. Thankfully the alcohol consumption had been regulated so no one got beyond tipsy. At long last it was time for the newlyweds to head to their hotel room that Matt and Gil had gotten them as a present before they headed out on their honeymoon the next day. 

“I swear as soon as we get to the room I’m going to pass out. I’m so exhausted,” Romano said as he trudged hand in hand with Antonio down the hall to their room. They stopped in front of the door that matched the card key and opened the door.

“But mi tomate this is our wedding night. There are other things I would rather do than sleep,” the Spaniard said as he scooped the Italian up bridal style and kicked the door open wider.

“Oi idiota put me down!” the auburn haired man protested and wriggled in the taller man’s arms.

“No, it’s tradition to carry the bride over the threshold,” the chocolate haired man teased which got him a death glare from his husband.

“Okay now you are definitely not getting sex tonight,” Romano said sternly as Toni set him on his feet once they were in the room. Any protest the Spanish man had intended died on his lips as he looked around the room.

“Wow this place is bigger than our first apartment,” the green eyed man said with a low whistle. They stood in what would be considered a living room with a large black semi-circle couch that faced a fireplace that had a huge flat screen TV mounted over it. The floors were gray granite and walls were a gentle beige. To the left was a fair sized kitchenette and to the right was a double door that must lead to the bedroom.

“If this is what the living room looks like the bedroom must be heaven,” Antonio said as he grabbed Romano’s hand and pulled him to the double doors. The doors were soon thrown open wide and they stared in awe. In the room was a massive Californian king bed covered in ivory sheets. French doors led to a balcony that looked out toward the ocean.

Antonio grinned and dashed to the bed. He leapt onto it like a child and giggled happily.

“Roma come join me. It’s so soft,” the Spaniard said as he snuggled into the sheets. Romano rolled his eyes and took notice of their luggage off to the side. He quickly grabbed his over night bag that had his toiletries and pajamas in it.

“I’m going to get a shower and then we’ll see about that wedding night,” the Italian said as he made for the bathroom.

“Hurry back mi corazon,” Antonio said with a yawn.

Twenty minutes later Romano emereged feeling refreshed.

“Now about the wedding night,” the Italian said seductively as he slinked to the bed. As he climbed on to the bed he found that his husband had fallen fast asleep. The amber eyed man sighed but he smiled down at his love. He leaned down and kissed his Spaniard on his slightly parted lips.

“Ti amo, idiota,” he whispered as he removed Toni’s shoes. He then snuggled against the taller man’s side and pulled the large sheets over them. He quickly fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.


	5. Failed Proposals

"Al! What do you want to watch?" Matthew called to his twin from the American's living room as he looked over the massive number of movie titles his brother owned. The pair had gotten together for their weekly movie night while their boyfriend’s were out for their weekly drinking night.

"I dunno, dude. Give me some options," the wheat blonde called back to his brother from the kitchen where he was making popcorn.

"We've got 'the Hobbit', 'Die Hard', and 'Despicable Me 2'. I vote 'Despicable Me 2'," the violet eyed man responded.

"Sounds good to me bro," Alfred said as he entered the room with two bowls of popcorn and two cans of coke. Matthew quickly placed the movie disc into the Blu-ray player and joined his brother on the couch.

"Feels weird without Lovino here," the blue eyed man said a bit sadly before eating a fist full of popcorn.

"Yeah, you called the bar and gave our numbers right?" The Canadian asked before diving into his own popcorn.

"Yup! Told'em to call if the guys start getting too rowdy. We're the best boyfriends ever," Alfred said holding up his soda can to Matthew.

"Yes we are," the violet eyed blonde replied and knocked his can against his brothers. They sat in amiable silence for a bit enjoying the movie.

"You think things are going to change now that Lov and Toni are married?" The American asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Not sure, but I doubt anything would change," the Canadian said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah you're probably right. Although it sucks that we can’t be the ‘good boyfriend trio’ anymore," Al said a bit dejectedly.

"Since when did we call ourselves that?" Matthew asked looking at his brother as if he had grown a second head.

"Dude we've always been the GBT. You're dating one of the BTT," Al responded rather put out by his brother’s comment.

“Please don’t refer to them like that. It makes them sound like sex offenders,” the Canadian said turning his attention back to the movie.

“In you and Lov’s cause that would be true,” the American teased and received a pillow to the face for his joke.

“You are so not funny,” Matthew grumbled glowering at his twin.

“Dude I’m freakin hilarious,” Alfred said with a chuckle. “But seriously dude what are we going to call ourselves now? The good husband trio?”

“We would have to get married for that to be true,” the violet eyed blonde said munching on his popcorn.

“Well if Gil would get off his ass and propose to you already,”

“I don’t see you rushing off and proposing to Arthur. Wait, why does Gil have to propose to me? I could propose to him,"

"Pfft, dude, you are so the chick in your relationship,"

"Dick!" Matthew shouted and proceeded to pummel his brother with a throw pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the bar...

"Listen up! The awesome me has something important to say!" Gilbert loudly announced to his two companions as they sat at their usual table at their favorite bar. The two blondes watched as the quite inebriated Prussian rose to his feet albeit unsteadily.

"You don't have to shout you, git. We are sitting right here," Arthur grumbled as he took a swig of his rum and coke.

"Arthur don't be so rude. Go on mon ami," Francis said waving his hand for the silvery haired man to continue.

"Danke," the Prussian cleared his throat and grinned widely. "Ever since Toni proposed to Lov it's had me thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself," the Brit said snidely with a snicker. Gilbert glared at him but continued.  
"Like I said. I've been thinking about mein birdie and our future together. I've decided that it is high time I ask that sexy Canadian to marry me,"

Francis squealed like a girl and launched himself at his long time friend.

"Mon ami that is wonderful! I wish you all the best," the Frenchman said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Good for you mate. You have my felicitations," Arthur said raising his glass to the red eyed man.

"Danke meine freunde, but Eyebrows not a word of this to Alfred," Gilbert said pointing a finger at the Brit with a stern gaze.

"On my honor as a gentleman," the Englishman said raising his right hand.

"Gut, now which one of you is buying my next beer?" the albino asked with a chuckle. Francis elatedly signaled to the bartender to bring over a round of drinks.

“Oh mon ami I am so excited for you. ‘ow do you plan to ask ‘im? It must be tres romantique,” the Frenchman drawled as the drinks he ordered were brought over. Gilbert snatched up his beer and grinned widely.

“It’s going to be awesome!” the Prussian exclaimed and began explaining his plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tonight is going to be awesome!' Gilbert thought excitedly as he held tightly to Matthew's hand and followed the hostess to their reserved table. It had taken a lot of work and planning but tonight he was going to propose to his beloved Canadian.

'He's going to look so cute vith his face all red with surprise. I bet I'll get some amazing sex tonight,' 

The Prussian's grin grew even wider with that prospect in mind as he pulled out Matthew's chair for him.

"Thank you, sweetie," the blonde man said with a grin and took his seat.

"Of course mein birdie," the silver haired man said placing a chaste kiss on the violet eyed man's cheek and took his own seat. Matt flushed and glanced around the restaurant.

"This is a fancy place Gil. What's the occasion?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Vhat I can't take my boyfriend out for a very nice dinner for no other reason than he is awesome?" Gilbert teased with a sly smile. The Canadian's blush darkened. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a busty, bubbly waitress.

"Good evening! I'm Amelia and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I start you off with this evening?" the blonde waitress said with a brilliant white smile.

"Can ve see your vine list, bitte?" the Prussian said and winked at his lover. Amelia grinned and handed a fancy menu to the red eyed man. Gilbert accepted the menu, but quickly handed it to Matthew.

“You pick anything you vant mein liebling,”

“Gil, you don’t really like wine. I can just have a beer,” the Canadian protested.

“Nonsense. Tonight is about you. So order vhatever your little heart vants,” the silver haired man crooned making the blonde man’s blush darken more.

“Aw...Y’all are so adorable! How long have you been together?” the blonde waitress asked gleefully.

“Two years, five months, three weeks, and a day,” Gilbert answered and stared at his lover with pure adoration.

“W-we’ll have the...the uh pinot noir th-thank you,” Matthew stammered a bit taken aback by the Prussian’s very detailed answer and handed the wine list back to Amelia.

“Right, I’ll go put that in so y’all can have a minute to look over the menu,” the blue eyed server said as she scurried off. 

“You’re so cute vhen you’re all flushed,” the scarlet eyed man said softly as he reached across the table and caressed the blonde’s cheek tenderly.

“Your answer to her question was very thorough,” Matthew said unconsciously moving into the loving caress.

“I could have taken it down to the second, but that vould have been showing off,” the Prussian said with a chuckle and pulled back his hand. Matthew frowned slightly at the loss of his lover’s touch, but quickly recovered with a sweet smile.

“You can’t possibly know down to the second how long we’ve been together,” the violet eyed man teased.

“How could I not?” Gilbert retorted and the Canadian looked at him in surprise. “Matthew, my dearest Birdie, I could never forget the moment that you saved me,”

The Prussian quickly took hold of his lover’s hand and stroked his thumb across the pale knuckles.

“Gil, that is very sweet, but I didn’t save you,” the pale blonde man muttered and cast his gaze to their joined hands.

“Yes, you did,” the ruby eyed man protested. “My vorld vas so dark and then there you vere like the sun. You are my sun, Mattie. You bring me light and are the center of my universe,”

The violet eyed man felt happy tears sting his eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the return of Amelia.

“Alright fellas. So what are we having tonight?” the bubbly waitress chirped as she set their drinks on the table. Gilbert sighed and pulled his hand away from Matthew.

“Ve’ll have two house specials,” the silver haired man responded with a forced smile.

“Two specials. Got it! Okey-dokey, I’ll be back in a bit,” the blue eyed blonde said and again scooted off. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly with small talk about friends, work, and what have you. They ate their Osso buco in brown sauce with seasonal vegetables eagerly. 

“Save some room for dessert, Birdie. I understand they have a new treat you vould really enjoy,” Gilbert said hiding a knowing smile by sipping his wine. The drink wasn’t half bad though he really would have preferred a beer.

“Really? What is it?” the Canadian asked curiously as he had another bite of his savory oxtail.  
“A maple chocolate volcano cake,” the Prussian said nonchalantly and watched the blonde freeze with his fork hanging out of his mouth. The albino smiled wryly.

“Did you say maple-chocolate-volcano cake?” Matthew asked emphasizing every word after removing the fork from his mouth. The red eyed man simply nodded and his grin widened further.

The blonde instantly set down his utensil and looked around for their waitress.

“I need that in my life this very instant,” the quiet man muttered as he spotted his target and waved at her frantically. Amelia bounded over.

“Did you need something sir?” the blonde waitress asked brightly.

“Maple chocolate volcano cake now please,” Matthew stated his eyes bright with excitement.

“Okey-dokey. Anything for you, sir?” the blue eyed woman asked turning to Gilbert.

“No, I’m fine,” he said calmly. The blonde woman nodded and hurried off. Matthew sat anxiously fidgeting in his chair as he waited for his treat. Gilbert smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was acting.

“You are so cute right now,” the Prussian cooed making the Canadian stop fidgeting instantly and blushed.

“Stop teasing,” the violet eyed man said just as Amelia arrived with his dessert. Matthew thanked her and instantly dug into the cake. Anxiety suddenly filled Gilbert’s stomach with butterflies. He had asked the restaurant to put the ring in the cake so that Matthew would find it as a surprise. He had expected the Canadian to hit the ring almost instantly, but to his surprise Matthew was half way through the dessert.

‘Did he swallow it by mistake,’ the silver haired man thought in horror. Just as he was about to panic an excited screech rang out behind him.

“Oh my God! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Ivan!” 

Gilbert spun around and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. A woman with long exceptionally pale blonde hair and purple eyes had the ring he had purchased placed on her slim hand. A stunned pale blonde man sat across from her stuttering in confusion. As he watched the scene the Prussian added two and two together to end up with fucking pissed. The restaurant had given the dessert to the wrong couple.

“Son of a bitch,” the scarlet eyed man muttered.

“Aw...How sweet,” Matthew said and instantly Gilbert was on his feet.

“Be right back,” the Prussian said and stalked off to the front of the restaurant. 

“Is everything all right, sir?” the dark haired hostess, who had taken them to their table, asked as Gilbert approached her.

“No! Everything's NOT alright. I vant the manager, NOW!” the silver haired man exclaimed angrily. The hostess’ brown eyes grew wide with shock and she dashed off to find the manager. 

Moments later a woman with blonde hair and bottle green eyes set behind glasses appeared before Gilbert.

“Mr. Beilschmidt, how may I help you?” the manager asked having recognized the man she had made arrangements with for his proposal.

“Your Gott verdammt restaurant gave the dessert to the wrong verdammt couple. Now some voman thinks that her boyfriend has proposed to her and she has MY ring,” the silver haired man said barely containing his rage.

“They did what?! Sakura would never make that kind of mistake,” the manager cried in utter disbelief.

“Who the Hell is Sakura?” 

“She should have been your server. She’s very meticulous and would never make a mistake like this,” 

“Our server was a blonde named Amelia,”

The restaurant manager froze stone still staring at Gilbert with a mix of shock and utter defeat in her eyes.

“Just put a bullet in my head,” she muttered and turned her gaze to the floor. After taking several deep breathes and massaging her temples the manager lifted her gaze.

“Mr. Beilschmidt I offer my deepest apologies and swear to make this right. Your meal is on the house as well as five additional meals. I will go speak to the other couple and retrieve your property. Please return to your table,”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say the evening was ruined. Gilbert made an excuse that he felt ill from something he ate and Matthew, thankfully, accepted the excuse. The ring was retrieved from an equally upset couple and returned. That night as the Prussian lay next to his beloved Canadian he found he could not sleep. It had been the perfect plan and now it was ruined.

“Well back to square one,” he muttered and rolled over to await blissful sleep.


	6. Sweet Success

Several weeks later Gilbert marched into the kitchen of his and Matt’s apartment with a confident smile on his face. Today was the day he was going to propose again.

“Birdie,” the Prussian said in a sing song voice as he admired his boyfriend’s ass while it swayed to a song on the radio. Matthew turned from washing the dishes and smiled.

“What is it, sweetie?” the blonde asked as he dried his hands on a dish towel.

“I got a surprise for you,” the ruby eyed man said as he swaggered over to the Canadian and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Oh I like surprises,” the violet eyed man cooed as he put his arms around the taller man’s neck and gave him a quick kiss.

“You’re going to love this one,” Gil said as he pulled a pair of tickets out of his back pocket and held them up for the smaller man to see. As Matthew looked at the tickets his eyes grew to the size of tea saucers.

“Oh my sweet maple! You got tickets to tonight’s hockey game!” the Canadian exclaimed releasing his boyfriend and grabbing the tickets. 

“Front row on the ice and next to the players’ box,” the silver haired man said proudly and smiled at his lover. Violet eyes looked lovingly deep into ruby ones.

“Oh Gil,” the blonde said before he launched himself at the albino tackling him to the floor. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,”

Matthew placed thousands of kisses all over Gilbert’s face as he lay atop him on the floor. Gently placing his hands on either side of the Canadian’s face the silver haired man stopped the onslaught of kisses.

“You're welcome, mein liebling,” the albino said before pulling his beloved into a deep kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh come on ref! That was a clean hit! The ref is totally blind! Yeah you moron!” Matthew cried animatedly at the referee who could not hear a thing the usually quiet Canadian shouted. Gilbert smiled at his boyfriend lovingly. He adored how animated his demure lover became when it came to hockey. It kind of turned him on. 

“You’re so sexy, Birdie,” the Prussian said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonde man’s cheek while slyly sliding his hand up his thigh.

“Gil,” the violet eyed man squeaked just as the buzz for half time sounded. 

‘Finally,’ the scarlet eyed man thought happily as his eyes drifted up to the jumbo screen that hung over the rink. It had taken him weeks to figure out another awesome way to propose and now all he had to do was wait for the screen to display his message.

Suddenly, the screen displayed a pair of wedding bells and ringing sounded in the arena. All eyes turned to the display curious as to see who was proposing. Gilbert discreetly slid his hand into his pocket and waited with baited breathe.

The bells faded and the screen read: Maddie, will you marry me? Yours always Gill.

A joyful scream was heard and all eyes turned to a violet eyed blonde woman who had leapt onto her very confused albino girlfriend. Gilbert froze and stared off into space completely dumbfounded.

‘You have got to be kidding me?! Vhy does the universe hate me?’ the albino thought as he hung his head in defeat.

“Be right back, Mattie,” Gilbert said as he stood and made his way to the ticket booth with his rage barely in check. At the booth, the silver haired man saw the manager he had spoken with to set up the proposal. He was a blonde man that wore a cross clip in his hair. If Gilbert remember correctly the guys name was Lukas.

The blonde man saw Gil approaching and nodded at him.

“Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt. How did it go?” 

“You put up the wrong names!” the Prussian roared angrily.

“What? The wrong names?” Lukas asked in confusion.

“Yes! My boyfriend’s name is Mattie. M-A-T-T-I-E! Not Maddie! Who the Hell spells Gil with two ‘L’s?”

“Damn it, Mathias. I wrote everything down. How the Hell does he manage to screw up the simplest tasks?” the manager said and then turned his attention to Gilbert. “I’m so sorry, sir. We’ll refund your money right away,”

“Thanks,” Gilbert said grudgingly and went back to his seat. He had to fake being in a good mood for the rest of the game. No point in bringing Matthew’s mood down too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I give up. I just give the Hell up. I don’t know vhy the universe doesn’t vant me to be happy, but they vin,” Gilbert grumbled into his beer as he sat with his friends for their weekly ritual.

“Don’t give up, mon ami! We will ‘elp you find another way to propose to your amour,” Francis offered encouragingly.

“Si, amigo. We will help. My proposal to Roma didn’t goes as I planned, but it all turned out fine,” Antonio also encouraged. 

“I appreciate it guys, but I think I might be cursed. Plus, I don’t think you can come up vith anything I haven’t already thought of,” the Prussian said dejectedly as he sipped his drink.

“What about sky-diving?” Antonio offered.

“To dangerous. If I’m cursed I’d end up dead,” the albino replied.

“What about going to all your firsts?” Francis inputted.

“I’m banned from most of those places,”

“Why not do the whole rose petals and candles?” the Spaniard tried.

“Lame and probably burn down the apartment,”

“I give up,” Toni said and went back to his drink.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Arthur. What are your thoughts?” Francis asked turning everyone’s attention to the Brit who had been taking in the conversation while sipping his coke. He had volunteered to be DD as penance to Alfred who was still angry with the Englishman from their last night out drinking.

“I think he will know the moment when it presents itself to him,” the green eyed man said in a rather cryptic manner.

“If you didn’t want to ‘elp you could ‘ave just said so you uptight Englishman,” the Frenchman said rudely and rolled his eyes at the Brit.

“I did answer you insufferable frog. To put it more simply for you he should relax and let it come to him,” Arthur growled and glared at the blue eyed man.

“Alright amigos let’s just take a deep breath and calm down,” Antonio said to try and defuse the atmosphere. The Englishman growled and turned to Gilbert.

“I just remembered. Al wanted me to ask if you and Matthew would like to join us tomorrow for the fourth of July celebration. We’re going down to the pier to enjoy the festivities,”

“Sounds good to me. Ve’ll check vith, Birdie, vhen ve go home tonight,” Gilbert said with a shrug. Arthur placed a friendly pat on the Prussian’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, mate. It will all work out in the end,” the Brit said reassuringly and Gil couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face. His friend’s were totally awesome.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today has been so awesome! What do you guys wanna do now?” Alfred exclaimed excitedly as he bounded about at the head of their little party. The two couples had met at the pier for dinner and enjoyed the little carnival that had been set up to celebrate the fourth of July. They had also picked up some cupcakes to celebrate that the day was also Alfred’s birthday.

“It’s your birthday, love. What do you want to do?” Arthur said as he tried to hide the small grin that graced his lips.

“Gil, you wanna play one of those water shootin games? You could win Mattie some goofy stuffed animal. That is if you had a chance of beatin me,” the American stated as he spun around to face the albino. The Prussian had been fairly subdued for most of the evening, but perked up once he had been challenged.

“Challenge accepted,” Gilbert crowed as he and Al tore off to the nearest carnival game. Arthur and Matthew followed behind at a more sedate pace.

“We’re in love with a pair of idiots aren’t we?” the Brit asked aloud and the Canadian chuckled.  
“Yes, but I’d have no one else by my side,” the violet eyed man said as he looked affectionately at his lover.

“Hm,” the Englishman hummed and watched his blue eyed lover affectionately.

“Ha! Take that, Al!” Gilbert shouted as he leapt to his feet and did a little victory dance.

“Not fair! You cheated!” the American whined crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. The Prussian ignored his friend and pointed happily at a large white bear. He accepted the prize and dashed over to Matthew.

“Look Birdie it’s a polar bear. Your favorite!” the red eyed man exclaimed as he pressed the stuffed bear into the Canadian’s arms. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Matt said with a smile and placed a kiss on Gilbert’s cheek. 

“Gross,” Alfred muttered his face buried in Arthur’s shoulder. His arms were wrapped around the Brit’s waist from behind and he was still pouting.

“Belt up, brat. You need not be such a sore loser,” the Englishman scolded but his words had a soothing tone to them.

“Love you, Artie,” the American said and placed a sloppy kiss on the smaller blonde’s cheek.

“Now who’s being gross?” Matthew teased. Alfred stuck his tongue out at his brother and Matt did the same in kind.

“Alright enough of that. I wish to ride the ferris wheel. So let’s do that next,” Arthur said as he disentangled himself from his American but quickly took hold of his hand. Without waiting for a response the Englishman began leading the two couples to the ferris wheel.

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if we were at the top of the ferris wheel when they set off the fireworks? We’d have the best view,” Alfred said with uncontrolled enthusiasm and instantly over took his Brit to lead the others to their destination.

“That would be very nice. All those bright colors lit up against the night sky. I bet it would look magical,” Matthew said wistfully as he clutched his bear to his chest. His violet eyes glazed over in a dreamy shine. Gilbert looked out of the corner of his eye at the Canadian and a sly smile crept onto his face. He slid his hand into his pocket and caressed the satin box within its depths.  
‘Maybe tonight will be the night,’ the Prussian said as his free hand reached out taking hold of his lover’s own hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How many?” the road-worn carnie asked revealing that he had only handful of his teeth and those looked like they were barely hanging on.

“Four,” Gilbert said trying not to be repulsed by the man’s lack of proper hygiene. Without another word the gnarled man gestured to the gondola directly behind him. The four men quickly made their way into the gondola and took their seats. Gilbert and Matt on one side with Al and Arthur on the other.

The grizzled carnie made a circular motion with his hand and the wheel began to move. The sudden lurch spooked the Canadian slightly and he leaned into his Prussian. The silver haired man chuckled and slid his arm around the blonde man’s shoulder. He tugged the smaller man closer to him and kissed the crown of his head. Alfred had wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and they all sat in amiable silence as the wheel made two full rotations before slowing down.

“Oh man it looks like we’re gonna stop at the top. This is so awesome!” the American exclaimed as the wheel came to a stop and they found themselves at the top. The view was amazing. The sea was a rippling sheet on obsidian silk reflecting the shine of the full moon and stars.

“It’s breathtaking,” Arthur murmured as he leaned into Alfred. Gilbert gave Matthew’s shoulder a tender squeeze as he looked down at his beloved who was enraptured by the scene.

Suddenly, a loud whistle pierced the night and with a loud bang the night sky became illuminated with golden light.

“Oh wow,” the Canadian whispered and his violet eyes danced with wonder. The Prussian couldn’t tear his eyes away from his lover. The shimmer of the fireworks light played over the smaller man’s features and it made Gilbert’s breathe hitch.

‘By the Gods of beer he looks so freaking gorgeous right now,’ the red eyed man thought as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the little box. ‘This is it,’

The display went on for about twenty minutes filling the night with bright shades of red, white, and blue.

Matthew gave a slightly disappointed sigh as the display ended and turned his gaze to his lover.

“Wasn’t that amazing?” the Canadian asked, but then quirked a brow at the silver haired man. He had the oddest smile and look on his face.

“Vell if you thought those fireworks vere awesome vait until you see this one,” with that said Gilbert raised the little box and snapped it open. The blonde Canadian gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Sitting delicately in the little box was a white gold ring engraved with little maple leaves. The band was set with a simple oval amethyst stone.

With his hand shaking Matthew reached out and gently touched the shining object. His violet eyes swam with tears as they lifted to stare deeply into loving ruby orbs.

“Gilbert,” the blonde said airily as the Prussian took hold of his left hand.

“Matthew, vill you do me the most awesome honor of being my awesome husband?” Gilbert asked his own eyes misty with the tears he held back.

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Matthew said around a joyous sob. The silver haired Prussian grinned so widely he thought his face may split in two. He took the ring from its box and slid the band onto the blonde’s delicate third finger. The violet eyed man stared at it adoringly before he launched himself at his new fiancé and kissed him passionately.

“Get him, lad,” Arthur said with a chuckle grinning at his two friends.

“Man, get a room you two,” Al teased but couldn’t help smiling himself. He was so happy for his brother. Realizing how the scene looked Matthew pulled back and blushed deeply.

The ferris wheel chose to start moving in that instant and they soon found themselves exiting the ride. Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred were all talking animatedly together and failed to notice Arthur slip the carnie some money.

“So how did it go?” the gnarled carnie asked as he pocketed the cash.

“It was as my friend would say ‘awesome’. Thanks mate,” the Brit said as he hurried to rejoin his friends.


	7. An Unforgettable Love

“I’m really starting to re-consider letting Francis plan the wedding,” Matthew stated with a groan as he rested his head on his folded arms amid the myriad of magazines and other wedding paraphernalia. It had been several weeks since Gilbert had proposed and the only thing they had chosen was the date.

“Vhatever you vant Birdie,” Gilbert said casually as he sipped his beer and sat across from the Canadian at their dining room table. The blonde man looked up at his fiancé and glared.

“See that’s the problem. You always say ‘Whatever you want’. What I want is your input. This is OUR wedding,” the violet eyed man groused as he leaned back into his chair with his arms folded over his chest.

“This is more your day than mine. I mean you are the bride,” the Prussian said but immediately wished to take back his words when he saw the look on his lover’s face. Violet eyes were wide and filled with hurt. Matthew was instantly on his feet and stormed toward their bedroom.

“Scheiss,” the albino swore and immediately followed after his Canadian. 

“Birdie, Mattie please stop. I’m so sorry. I’m an insensitive, inconsiderate arschloch. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t be upset. I hate it vhen you’re upset because of my carelessness,” Gilbert pleaded as he grabbed hold of his lover’s wrist.

Matthew violently jerked his arm free of the silver haired man’s grasp and rounded on him angrily.

“I’m not just upset about the bride comment even though that was a real dick thing to say. I’m upset that you don’t seem to care about getting married. Do you really even want to?”

“Of course I do…”

“Then you need to start acting like it! This is OUR day not just MINE!” the Canadian shouted as he pulled off his glasses and swiped aggressively at his eyes. Gilbert gave a heavy sigh and gently pressed Matthew to his chest.

"I'm sorry mein liebling," the Prussian said softly and placed a kiss on the crown of the blonde's head.

"You're forgiven. Now what do you think of having black, red, and white for our colors?" the Canadian asked leaning back slightly to look into the ruby eyes he loved so much.

"I think that sounds awesome," the albino said with a grin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe it Mattie? In two weeks you're going to be married. My sweet bro is getting hitched. They grow up so fast," Alfred teased and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. 

Matthew just glared at him from across the dining table. The twins and Lovino had decided after their last bachelor party fiasco to stay in and play poker.

“Are we going to tease the pancake bastard or are we going to play?” Lovino asked gruffly as he laid three cards on the table.

“We’re gonna play if Matt promises to quit cheating,” the American said as he dealt three cards to the Italian who snatched them up and failed at hiding a grimace.

“I am not cheating, hoser. I just play better than you,” the Canadian said coolly and laid a single card on the table. 

“Never should have taught you how to bluff,” the wheat blonde grumbled and dealt a card to his brother. 

“I fold,” the auburn haired man said and threw his cards down on the table.

“Raise or call, Mattie?” Alfred said with a confident gleam in his eye.

“Call,” Matthew said calmly his body language giving nothing away.

“Read’em and weep, bro. Four of a kind,” the American declared as he spread his cards on the table revealing four sevens and the three of spades. A slow smile crept onto the Canadian’s lips as he casually spread his own cards out to reveal a flush of spades counting eight to queen.

“How the Hell?” the blue eyed blonde muttered as he picked his jaw up off the floor. The violet eyed twin chuckled and pulled the chips on the table towards himself.

“Better luck next time, Al,” Matt said with a slightly gloating air. Alfred glared at his brother and cracked his knuckles.

“Oh, I’m just getting warmed up, but let’s make this a bit more interesting,”

The other two men looked questioningly at the wheat blonde.

“What do you mean more interesting, burger bastard?” Lovino asked his curiosity peaked but weary.

“Strip poker,” the American said with an odd gleam in his eyes.

“I’ll need a lot more beer if I’m going to even consider that,” the Italian said as he rose from his seat and made for the kitchen.

“Seriously, Al?” Matt said rolling his eyes at his brother.

“What are you guys chicken?” Alfred pressed and started making clucking noises.

"That's real mature, Alfred," the wavy haired blonde said glaring at his brother.

"You just don't wanna do it cause you know you're gonna lose pansy," the azure eyed man taunted. The American knew that if he teased his brother enough he would cave.

“Shut up, dumbass, and let’s just keep playing,” Lovino grumbled as he returned to the table.

“Aw, you chicken too Lov?” the wheat blonde said teasingly to the Italian.

“I’ll show you who’s chicken you coke guzzling asshole,” the amber eyed man growled.

“It’s two to one Mattie,” Alfred said turning a triumphant smile on his twin.

“Fine, it’s your pride on the line,” the Canadian said with a sigh as his brother fist pumped in victory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe they kicked us out,” Francis groused as he trudged behind Arthur, Gilbert, and Antonio. The four friends were making their way up the stairs to Gilbert’s third floor apartment.

“Well if you could keep your hands to yourself we wouldn’t have had to end our evening so early. Why did we go to a strip club anyway? We’re all gay,” Arthur said shooting a dirty look at the Frenchman.

“Speak for yourself. To me love knows no gender,” the blue eyed blonde responded and flipped his hair dramatically.

“I vent for the beer. Their selection is awesome,” Gilbert chimed in with a grin.

“I didn’t care where we went as long as I was with my amigos,” Antonio said with a wide grin. The Brit huffed and rubbed his forehead. 

“Why do I hang out with you lot again?”

“Because ve’re awesome!” the Prussian exclaimed as they stopped at his door and he unlocked it. As the door swung open the four companions were surprised by what they found.

“Glasses don’t count! Pants off now!” a nearly naked Lovino shouted as he held a half naked Alfred in a headlock. A still mostly dressed Matthew tugged futilely at the Italian’s arm.

“This has gotten out of hand guys,” the Canadian said with concern in his voice as his brother’s face was changing into a distressing color.

“Ohhonhon, is this a private party or can anyone join?” Francis asked as he pushed past his friends to enter the apartment. 

Instantly, the three struggling men froze and looked to the group standing in the doorway. Lovino quickly released Alfred and ran for the bathroom to hide in embarrassment.

“Guess I’d better take him his clothes,” Antonio sighed and did just that. 

Alfred had dropped to his knees and gently massaged his neck.

“Are you alright love?” Arthur asked with concern as he moved quickly to his boyfriend’s side. The American gave a small smile and a thumbs up.

Gilbert swaggered over to Matthew and wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

“If this is vhat you three do vhen ve aren’t here I think I’m going to install some hidden cameras,” the Prussian teased and received a glare from his beloved.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh sweet maple, this is really happening,” Matthew said as he nervously paced back and forth in his room of the ski lodge he and Gilbert had decided to hold their wedding at. His black dress shoes glided over the floor as he absently played with the lapels of his black tuxedo.

“Relax, dude. Everything is fine,” Alfred said from his seat on the bed as he watched his brother pace.

“But what if something goes wrong? What if I get up there and he changes his mind? I mean, I’m no prize. He could do better,”

“Matthew Williams you stop that crazy talk right there!” the American exclaimed and rose to his feet. The Canadian froze in place at his twin’s sudden movement and tone. Alfred never called him by his name unless he was upset or serious.

The azure eyed blonde took hold of his brother’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

“You are an amazing person, Matt, and Gilbert is a lucky son of a bitch to have you. That crazy albino is head over heels in love with you. Just like I know you are with him. Now calm the Hell down before I have to sedate you,” Alfred said with a goofy grin and pulled Matthew into a firm hug. The American’s words had a soothing effect on the Canadian and he returned the hug with interest.

“Thanks, Al. You’re a good brother,” the wavy haired blonde said.

“Damn right,” the wheat blonde said as he released his brother.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Arthur entered the room.

“Well, lad it’s time to go,” the Brit said with a slight grin. Matthew returned the smile and walked toward the door.

“Thanks, Arthur,” the violet eyed man said as the trio exited the room.

“My pleasure. By the way everything looks excellent. You really did choose a lovely place to get married,” the green eyed man said as they made their way to the lodge’s banquet hall where the ceremony and reception were to take place.

“Yeah, dude. This was a wicked idea for a wedding. Nothing like commitment and fresh powder,” Alfred said playfully punching Matthew in the shoulder.

“I’m glad you approve,” the Canadian said with a snort. As they approached the doors of the banquet hall the trio spotted Lovino leaning against the closed doors.

“Took you bastards long enough,” the Italian said as he pushed off the door and walked up to Matthew. He placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder and locked eyes.

“It’s not too late to run. I’m sure the burger bastard and I could hold the albino potato bastard long enough for you to get away,”

The violet eyed blonde shook his head and smiled widely at his friend.

“Thanks Lovino, but I think I may be in love with him. So running would be kind of dumb on my part,” 

“At least I offered,” the Italian said with one his rare smiles and dropped his hand. “So are we doing this thing or not?”

“After you Lov,” Alfred said and waved his hand at the closed doors. 

“See you up there,” With that Lovino moved to the door opened it slightly and entered. The sounds of an instrumental wedding march slipped out into the hall. 

Arthur stepped forward and adjusted Matthew’s red bowtie.

“That albino arsehole has no idea how lucky he is. I wish you both the best,” the Brit said and quickly followed behind Lovino. 

Stepping forward Alfred pulled Matt into a quick hug.

“You ready, bro?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,”

The American released his twin and pulled open the double doors. The Canadian quickly took his brother’s arm and they began walking toward the makeshift altar set up in front of the large fireplace opposite them. Large picture windows framed the fireplace allowing a view of the pristine white wilderness outside. It was gorgeous and magical, but Matthew saw none of it. 

His violet eyes were fixated on the man waiting for him at the altar. Gilbert looked amazing in his black tuxedo and white bowtie. His ruby eyes shone with love and his smile seemed to grow ever wider as the twins approached. 

The brother’s stopped just before the altar and all eyes focused on Gerhard who again was acting as the officiant. The large blonde cleared his throat and addressed the gathering.

“Friends and family ve are gathered here today to vitness the union of Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams. Who gives this man to be ved?"

"I do," Alfred said as he and Matt stepped forward. The American then placed the Canadian's hand in Gilbert's and leaned into the Prussian. "Now you take good care of my bro. Because if you don't the hero will show you just how much of a villain I can be,"

The wheat blonde held two fingers toward his eyes and then pointed them at the albino before stepping back to stand next to Arthur and Lovino. Matthew shook his head wearily but a small smile graced his lips. The couple still holding hands straightened and faced Gerhard.

"The couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Gentleman," the older blonde said gesturing for the lover's to face each other. They turned and joined their other hands together.

"Matthew, mein precious Birdie, I have loved you from the moment I met you three years, one day, six hours, tventy-one minutes, and eight seconds ago. You are the sunshine in my vorld. Vhen I started to fade and forget myself there you vere. I don't care to remember my life before you and I can’t imagine the rest of my life vithout you. I svear to love, cherish, and appreciate you every day for the rest of our awesome lives. I love you Mattie and alvays vill," Gilbert said squeezing the Canadian’s hands affectionately trying to express all his love in the small gesture. Matthew desperately fought back tears and took a steadying breath.

“Gilbert, mon amour, I love you more than I have words to express. All my life I’ve been forgotten because I’m so quiet and unremarkable. Yet you make me feel like the most important, precious thing in the world. If I am your sun then you are my moon. My shining light in the night. You told me a few months ago that I saved you, but I think you may have saved me too. Together we will never feel forgotten or faded because we’ll always have each other. I love you with all my soul,” the violet blonde said as he felt his tears escape and trail down his face. He also noticed a single tear escape and trail down the albino’s cheek.

Many guests sighed and made little noises at the beautiful declarations of love. Gerhard cleared his throat to bring the situation back to order.

“May ve have the rings?”

Ludwig, who was Gilbert’s best man, stepped forward and hand a small box to his brother. He clapped the older man on the shoulder before moving back into his place by Francis and Antonio.

The Prussian smiled at the German man and turned back to his fiancé. He snapped open the box and the grooms took their respective rings.

“Gilbert, please repeat after me,” the older blonde man said. “I, Gilbert, take you Matthew to be my husband,”

“I, Gilbert, take you Matthew to be my husband,” the Prussian took the Canadian’s left hand in his own while his right held the wedding band.

“From this day forward,”

“From this day forward,”

“Vith this ring I thee ved,”

“Vith this ring I thee ved,” 

With that Gilbert slid the simple gold band set with a single ruby and amethyst stone onto Matthews finger. Gerhard nodded and turned his attention to the violet eyed blonde.

“Matthew, please repeat after me,” the older blonde man said. “I, Matthew, take you Gilbert to be my husband,”

“I, Matthew, take you Gilbert to be my husband,” the blonde turned the ruby eyed man’s left hand in his own while his right held the wedding band.

“From this day forward,”

“From this day forward,”

“Vith this ring I thee ved,”

“With this ring I thee wed,” 

Matthew slid the identical ring onto Gilbert’s third finger and smiled at him affectionately. He mouthed ‘I love you’ to the silver haired man who simply winked at the smaller man.

“By the power invested in me I pronounce you ved. You…” Gerhard couldn’t even finish the sentence before the lover’s crashed their lips together in a possessive, loving kiss. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew’s slim waist and lifted him slightly off the ground. He spun them around once and set the blonde gently back on his feet.

A chorus of whistles and suggestive comments rang out from all the guests and wedding party. The Prussian broke the kiss and grinned at their guests.

“Alright free-loaders, enjoy the food and cake. Then go have fun on the slopes. I’m going to take my husband back to our room and have our own fun,” the ruby eyed man then swept his new husband into his arms and started to carry him off bridal style.

“Gilbert! Put me down this minute,” Matthew exclaimed his face so red he put Lovino’s tomatoes to shame.

“Nein! You’re mine now. I’ve got the papers to prove it,” Gilbert said with a cackle and kissed his beloved on the cheek. “Love you, Mattie,”

The Canadian smacked his lover’s shoulder but couldn’t help smiling.

“I love you, too,”


	8. Suspiscion

"Love what would you like for supper?" Arthur called to Alfred from their small apartment kitchen as he rummaged through the refrigerator to see what they had. When there was no response the Brit closed the fridge and walked into the living room.

"Alfred what would you like to eat?" the sandy blonde asked a second time as he gazed at the back of the American's head. Still the younger man did not respond. All his attention completely locked into the video game he was playing. Extremely irritated the green eyed man bristled and glared daggers at his lover. The slender man cocked his narrow, khaki clad hips and crossed his bare slender arms over his t-shirt clad chest.

"Oi you sodding git! Quit ignoring me and tell me what you bloody well would care to eat!"

Again there was no response from Alfred and anger quickly consumed Arthur.

"Fine if you won't answer me then you'll just have to be happy with whatever I make," the Brit ground out between clenched teeth as he stormed back into the kitchen.

Feeling the need for some comfort food the Englishman decided that they would be dining on fish fingers and chips. He quickly filled the fryer with some peanut oil and switched it on. As the machine heated the oil the Brit pulled a bag of frozen chips and fish fingers from the freezer.

The fryer dinged once the oil was at the proper temperature and Arthur quickly submerged a basket full of chips into the amber liquid.

Meanwhile a certain oblivious blonde was getting mauled by wave after wave of zombies.

"Come on, dude. We can get out of this. Damn, damn, damn," Alfred muttered as his character met their untimely end. The continue screen came up and the American gave a heavy sigh. Just as he was about to re-enter the game a deep growl rang out from his stomach.

"Man, is it dinner time already?" the blue eyed man said as he patted his midsection. "All right buddy let's go see what's for supper,"

The blonde stood and stretched his arms above his head. The motion caused his Captain America t-shirt to ride up and expose his tan belly. It also made his Hulk pajama pants sag a bit lower on his slim hips.

'Four hours straight of gaming sure leaves you stiff and hungry,' Alfred thought as tugged his pants back up. He then casually sauntered into the kitchen and found Arthur removing the last batch of fish fingers from the fryer.

"Hey sexy what'd ya make for us to eat?" the wheat blonde queried as he wrapped his arms around the Brit's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Fish fingers and chips," the sandy blonde said curtly as he shrugged out of the taller man's arms. He quickly grabbed the two plates of food and made to take them to the dining table he had set earlier.

"Aw man we had that the other day. I was hoping for a burger," the American whined as he followed his boyfriend to the dining table which was just off to the side of the living room.

"Well to bloody bad! We're having fish fingers and chips. If you had bothered to answer me the THREE bloody times I asked what you would like then maybe we would be having your precious heart attacks on a bun," Arthur fumed as he set the plates on the table and quickly took his seat. Alfred looked at him curiously as he too sat at the table.

"When did all that happen?" the blue eyed man asked causing Arthur to freeze instantly with a fish finger halfway to his mouth. Emerald eyes stared incredulously into confused azure blue.

"When did…Are you bloody kidding me? I was practically screaming at you the last time I asked. There is no way you didn't hear me," the Brit raged and pointed his fish finger at the American accusingly.

"Dude, you know I don't hear anything when I'm in the zone," Alfred replied casually undaunted by the anger in his lover's voice as he picked up a French fry. He adamantly refused to call the spuds chips.

Suddenly, Arthur shot to his feet making the American flinch in surprise. The Englishman glared acidly at the younger man before he turned and made for the door of their apartment.

"Artie? Hey where are you going?" the wheat blonde man questioned as he too rose from his seat to follow the smaller man.

"Out," the sandy blonde barked as he quickly pulled on his forest green peacoat and slid on his tan loafers.

"Out where? Look I'm sorry I unintentionally ignored you. Please come have dinner with me and let's talk," Alfred pleaded placing a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit shook him off and opened the door.

"I need some air. I'll be back soon," the Englishman said as he exited the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icy air stung Arthur's face and eyes as he wandered aimlessly down the street as the sun set and the street lights came on. His irritation and anger had long since dissipated, but now something else nagged at the back of his mind.

"Blast it! Why can't it hurry up and be spring already?" the Brit queried aloud as a particularly cold wind cut into him.

'And that would be the sign that it is time to return home,' the sandy blonde thought as he turned to go back the way he came.

Unfortunately, when he turned he ran smack into another person causing him to stumble back and land on his arse.

"Bloody Hell," Arthur grumbled as he rose to his feet and prepared to lay into the other person.

"I'm so sor...Arthur?" an all too familiar voice queried. The Englishman groaned as he looked up to find a grinning Frenchman.

"Francis," the green eyed man said warily in greeting. He did not feel like dealing with the other blonde right now.

"What 'as you out 'ere at this 'our? Did you 'ave another fight with your American?" Francis teased with a chuckle.

"My relationship is none of your business, frog," the Brit groused as he glowered at the other blonde.

"So that would be a 'yes' then," the blue eyed man said with a flip of his shoulder length hair.

"Piss off," Arthur barked and shoved past the irritating Frenchman.

"Now don't be like that mon ami. Have a drink with me and tell me what happened," Francis said as he quickly fell in step with the smaller man. Arthur thought his offer over for a moment. He really should be getting home. He had forgotten his cell phone in his haste and he didn't want to cause Alfred to worry. Yet a drink sounded lovely and it might be nice to have someone listen to his concerns.

"One drink and then I have to get home before Alfred starts to worry," the Brit said giving his companion a pointed look.

"Tres bon. Allons-y mon ami!" Francis exclaimed happily as he took hold of Arthur's arm and towed him into the closest bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four rum and cokes later found Arthur spilling his guts about his relationship concerns to a slightly put out Frenchman.

"I think he's going to leave me, Francis," the Brit slurred as tears welled in his green eyes.

"What makes you think that, mon cher? The boy worships the ground you walk on," Francis said as he swirled his wine in its glass.

"He's been ignoring me and he seems more distracted than usual. I think there maybe someone else," the sandy blonde said with a pathetic sniffle.

"Nonsense, the boy 'as an over blown sense of justice. 'e is not one to ever cheat," the Frenchman retorted and took a sip of his wine.

"I knew he would tire of me one day. I mean he can do so much better than me,"

"That is a bit 'arsh, mon ami. You are wonderful and 'e is not as amazing as you make 'im out to be,"

Arthur looked at Francis as he the man had completely lost his mind.

"Are you daft man? Have you seen him? That tan skin, that spun gold blonde hair, and his eyes. Oh his eyes are the most amazing shade of blue. Like a summer sky. I've never seen such perfectly, beautiful eyes," the Englishman gushed his eyes full of stars as he stared off into space. A small smile had crept onto his face, but quickly fell. The green eyed man folded his arms onto the bar and buried his face in them.

"If he leaves me, Francis, I think I might actually die,"

Francis gave an overly dramatic sigh and set his glass on the bar. This was not how he had planned for this evening to go. He had hoped to maybe have a little 'fun' with the Brit. Not to sit and listen to him wallow in his self pity.

However, with all this information the Englishman had just shared with him he felt a plan formulating. The blue eyed blonde had desired the surly green eyed man for some time. He had lost his chance with the smaller man when that damn American had swept in and snatched his prize up. Now though the wheat blonde had given him the edge he needed to steal the Brit away.

"Mon cher I think you 'ave 'ad enough to drink. Let's get you 'ome and in bed," Francis said with a wicked gleam in his deep blue eyes. Poor drink addled Arthur saw none of this and simply nodded his consent.

Francis placed a supportive arm around the Englishman's waist and quickly led him out of the bar. Once outside they turned right and started down the street.

"Wait, frog, my apartment is the other way," the sandy blonde protested as he tried to stop the taller blonde.

"Oui, I know, but my apartment is closer. You can sleep this off on my couch," the Frenchman said as he tugged the green eyed blonde along.

"But I need to go home. Alfred will worry," Arthur continued to struggle which only made the Frenchman tighten his grip.

"I will call 'im and let 'im know where you are," the blue eyed Frenchman offered in order to pacify the other man so he would be more compliant. His plan worked as the Brit stopped his struggles.

"Alright, as long as he knows I'm safe," the emerald eyed man consented and allowed himself to be led to the other man's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"'ere we are. 'ome sweet 'ome," Francis said cheerily as he opened the door of his apartment and flipped on the lights. It was a rather large apartment and decorated with things that were the height of fashion.

Feeling exceptionally tired suddenly Arthur spotted the plush couch and stumbled over to it. He unceremoniously flopped onto the cushions face first and kicked off his loafers. The Frenchman chuckled and leisurely sauntered over to the couch as well.

"Roll on to your side, cher. I do not wish for you to accidently smother yourself in my couch," the light blonde said as he pulled a French flag throw blanket off of the back of the couch. The Englishman grumbled into the couch, but complied with the blue eyed man's request.

Francis draped the blanket over his guest and then took a seat beside the Brit. He lifted the sandy blonde's head gently and settled it onto his lap as he casually carded his hand in the soft locks.

"Hm. That feels nice," the emerald eyed man said softly as he snuggled into the throw blanket. Francis grinned devilishly and trailed his hand down to Arthur's ear. His index finger casually traced the shell of the ear and worked its way down to his jaw. The lack of response emboldened the Frenchman and he clasped the smaller man's chin. With slight pressure he coaxed the sandy blonde to turn his head so that his face was upturned toward the taller man. Francis quickly leaned forward intent on capturing Arthur's lips with his own.

Even in his drunken state the Brit realized what the Frenchman's intent was and quickly rolled off of the couch to escape the other blonde.

"Mon cher?" Francis asked casually as he quirked a well manicured brow skyward.

"What the bloody Hell did you think you were doing?" Arthur queried angrily as he glared up at the other man from the floor.

"I was simply going to give you a goodnight kiss," the light blonde answered nonchalantly as he picked a piece of non-existent lent from his shirt.

"Bollocks," the Englishman scoffed as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to freshen up. Call Alfred and let him know where I am. Then we will be going to bed separately,"

Spinning on his heels the sandy blonde quickly made his way down the apartment hall toward the bathroom. With an aggravated sigh Francis pulled out his cell phone and in a spark of inspiration he dialed Arthur's number. It rang twice and then went to voicemail.

"Alfred it's Francis. I wanted to let you know that Arthur and I 'ad a few drinks so 'e is staying the night at my place. 'e will see you tomorrow,"

The Frenchman ended the call and rose to his feet. He meandered down the hall and tapped on the bathroom door.

"What?" a muffled bark came from the other side.

"I called your American. It went to voicemail so I left a message," the blue eyed man said his aggravation evident.

"Thank you. Goodnight frog," Arthur responded curtly his voice conveying that he was done with the evening. Francis rolled his eyes and walked toward his bedroom. Once inside he smiled a wicked little smile.

'The seeds of doubt have been sown,' he thought as he began to undress for bed.


	9. Worry and Guilt

"Mattie I am losing my mind over here. Where could he be? I've called the cops and they were no help. I called the hospitals too. Matt what if something bad happened to him?" Alfred asked frantically into his phone as he paced back and forth in his living room.

"Al you need to calm down. I'm sure Arthur is fine. Maybe he went to a friend's and stayed the night?" the Canadian offered to try and calm his overwrought brother.

"Then why wouldn't he call and let me know? I'm telling you Matt something…"

Just then the door of the apartment opened and Arthur walked into the room.

"Mattie he just walked in the door. I'll call you later," the American said and ended the call. The wheat blonde then rounded on his lover in a fit of anger and worry.

"Where the Hell have you been!? I've been up all night worried sick about you!"

Arthur flinched at the loud exclamation from his boyfriend and was taken aback by his anger.

"I was at Francis'," the Brit answered.

"Why the Hell were you at his place? Why didn't you come home? Why didn't you call me?" the azure eyed man fired questions off rapidly as he quickly advanced on his lover.

"We had a few drinks and his place was closer. Didn't you get his voicemail?"

"No! Jeez, Arthur I called the cops and every ER within like fifty miles,"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you worry," Arthur apologized just as he was crushed to the American's chest in a tight embrace.

"It's fine, babe. I shouldn't have gotten upset. It's just...I was so scared that something bad had happened to you," Alfred said his voice filled with a myriad of emotions. The Englishman returned the embrace but could not help the guilty feeling in his heart.

"I'm sorry again, love," the sandy blonde said into the crook of the taller man's neck.

"It's all right, babe. I'm just happy to have you home and safe," Alfred said and placed a loving kiss on the Brit's forehead. "Come on. Let's have something to eat and put this all behind us for right now,"

Arthur nodded and allowed himself to be led to their little kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Artie your phone is buzzin. You want me to see what it is?" Alfred called to Arthur as he lay in their bed later that night playing a game on his smartphone. The green eyed man poked his head out the door of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

"No, but thank you love. I'll look at it when I come to bed," the Brit said and began brushing his teeth. The American gave an affirmative grunt and concentrated on his game.

Arthur quickly finished his evening routine and made his way to the queen sized bed. He slid under the sheets in a semi-sitting position and picked up his smart phone from his night stand. He opened the screen with his passcode and several text messages instantly popped up from Francis.

Everything all right in paradise?

Maybe have a little make up sex?

Last night was fun.

You should sleep over more often. XX

To say that the Englishman blushed would be an understatement. He skin tone went from alabaster to pale rose almost instantly and extended along his cheeks to the tips of his ears. What the Hell was Francis thinking sending such suggestive messages and what was with that kiss attempt? The Frenchman knew that Alfred had a bit of a jealous streak and didn't care for him. Arthur quickly typed a reply.

You will forget last night ever happened!

We will never speak of it again!

The Brit quickly deleted the conversation and set the mobile on his night stand again with a sigh. He should have known better than to talk to Francis about his relationship. The Frenchman had a bad habit of meddling in the love lives of others in an often misguided attempt to be helpful in his own way. Arthur just did not need that with his current concerns.

"What's with the sigh, sweetheart?" Alfred asked as he set his phone and glasses on his own night stand. His words quickly pulled the sandy blonde from his inner, slightly guilty thoughts.

"Oh it's just the frog being the frog," the green eyed man said as he shifted his position so that he could snuggle up to his lover. The American frowned slightly as he snuggled with the Brit. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Francis.

"What did he have to say?" the wheat blonde asked shortly and carded his hand through the Englishman's hair affectionately.

"He just wanted to make sure I was all right, but in his own 'special' way," Arthur half lied after a moment of hesitation. The azure eyed man noticed the slight hesitation, but let it slide by. He hummed in response and kissed the Englishman's forehead.

"Night, babe. I love you,"

"Good night, love. I love you, too," Arthur said and drifted into a restless slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur knew what he was about to do was wrong. He knew it was a complete and total breach of Alfred's trust. However, the American had been getting frequent suspicious calls and Arthur was on the verge of losing his sanity from this nagging concern. His damn suspicious, self-loathing part of himself would not be sated until he had proof of his beloved's innocence.

So one day while Alfred was in the shower the Brit slunk into their room and looked through the American's phone.

He quickly looked through the wheat blonde's calendar. Nothing suspicious there. Then his text messages and calls. Again nothing.

The Englishman was both relieved and irritated in the same moment. He knew that he could trust Alfred, but what was with the sudden secrecy? Usually the American could careless if Arthur was around for his conversations.

"What is going on?" Arthur growled as he set down the mobile and fell back on the bed. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. He hated this. He hated this change in his boyfriend. He didn't understand it and that scared him.

"At least I now know he isn't cheating on me," Arthur muttered rolling on to his side and drawing his knees to his chest. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to leave me,"

As the Brit lay on the bed wallowing in self-pity and guilt Alfred exited the bathroom. He spotted his dear Englishman curled on the bed looking upset and went to him.

"Hey, Artie. What's wrong, babe?" the American asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Arthur's soft blonde hair.

"Migraine," the Englishman lied and curled more into himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart," the wheat blonde said rising from the bed. He been through this before and knew what would help his lover. Moving quickly, Alfred fetched some migraine relievers and a glass of water.

"All right, Artie. Get comfy and take his medicine. I'll turn off all the lights and let you rest until this passes. Okay?" Alfred said as Arthur did as he was told. The Brit excepted the medicine and swallowed it quickly before laying down.

"Thank you, love,"

"Anytime, babe. Sleep tight," the American said and gently kissed his ailing lover's forehead. He then quickly turned off all the lights and exited the room. As soon as he was sure the younger man was gone Arthur buried his face in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for coming with me, Matt. I'm so excited that it finally is ready," Alfred said with barely contained joy as he and his twin walked through the crowded shopping center.

"Of course, Al. Besides I need to see it since it's all you've been able to talk about for the last couple of weeks," Matthew said with a wide smile. His brother was such an overgrown kid sometimes. The pair walked in amiable silence until they reached their destination: F & T Jewelers.

The American pushed open the shop door and a little bell chimed to alert the employees that someone entered.

"Like welcome to F & T Jewelers," a warm voice called from the back of the small, very pink store.

"Hey Feliks! Is Toris in?" the wheat blonde called back cheerily. A blonde man with deep green eyes appeared in the doorway of the back room and smiled.

"Oh like hi Alfred. Tor is in the back. I'll go get him for you," Feliks said and quickly disappeared again. Moments later a man with soft brown hair and gentle green eyes walked out of the back room with a small box in hand.

"Hello Alfred. Oh Matthew you're here too," Toris said with a small smile.

"Hi Toris. Long time no see," the Canadian greeted with a grin.

"I hear you married Gilbert. Congratulations," the brunette said politely.

"Thank you. So is that it?" the violet eyed man asked as he curiously eyed the small pink velvet box.

"Yes. Let's step over to the counter so I can show it to you," the green eyed man said with a sweeping motion of his arm indicating the counter to their right. The trio moved to the glass counter and Toris set the little box down. He pulled a small cloth from behind the case and spread it on the surface of the case. The brunette then snapped open the box and pulled out a ring.

"I don't wish to brag, but this has to be my best work yet," the Lithuanian said with a proud grin as he set the ring on the cloth. Alfred gently picked up the ring and inspected it with Matt looking over his shoulder.

The quarter inch rose gold band shone in the shop light to reveal intricate carvings. Twirling knot work encircled the band and ended to form a pair of hands clasping an emerald heart.

"Sweet maple it's gorgeous," Matthew commented with a happy smile. Alfred shot his thousand watt smile at Toris.

"Dude it's perfect. Arthur is going to lose it when he sees this baby," the wheat blonde said as he delicately set the ring back on the cloth. Toris beamed and put the ring back in its box. He then pulled out a pink bag and placed the box in the bag.

"I'm so very glad. I wish you all the best my friend and I expect an invitation to the wedding," the green eyed man said as he handed the bag to the blue eyed man.

"I'll be sure and deliver it personally. Thanks Toris you are the man," Al said excepting the bag and turning to leave.

"Bye Toris it was good to see you," the wavy blonde said as he followed his brother.

As the pair exited the jewelers and stepped into the throng of other shoppers Matthew noticed the bounce in his brother's step.

"So I'm guessing things have been better at home since 'Fish finger gate'?" the Canadian inquired. Alfred's bounce faltered slightly.

"Well Artie's been a little withdrawn and distant. That son of bitch, Franics, has been kind of brazen since Artie stayed at his place after the fight too. I don't like that Arthur has been hanging out with the Frenchy a lot more," the American said a bit crestfallen and irritated.

"Al, I know you don't really care for Francis, but you have to trust that Arthur…" the wavy blonde started but was cut off.

"I trust Artie completely. It's the French bastard I don't trust. He's always so...touchy feely. Especially around Artie. He just rubs me the wrong way,"

"Okay, but he is always like that," Matt said with a shrug.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it or excuse it," Al said with a hard edge to his voice. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Back to the original subject. Why do you think Arthur is being withdrawn?"

"He just has been...off since that fight," the azure eyed man sighed. "It doesn't help that I'm keeping this big secret from him. Every time I get a call I have to step out of the room so he doesn't figure me out. I hate acting all suspicious,"

"Well that will all be over soon and then you guys can go back to your normal dysfunctional selves," the Canadian said casually with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah...Hey wait? Dysfunctional? That's mean, Matt," the American said shooting his brother an ugly look. Matthew laughed and dodged his twins half hearted playful punch.

"Maybe we should all do something together to cheer you two up? What if we went with the guys to the bar this Friday instead of staying in? We haven't all gone out together in ages," the violet eyed man suggested.

"I dunno. You know how they all get when their drunk," the wheat blonde said apprehensively.

"Oh come on, Al. It will be fun. I'll make Gil be my DD and you know Toni doesn't drink if Lov is. Your supposed to be the fun twin remember?" the wavy blonde teased.

"Hey I am totally the fun twin," Al said and rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll go with the guys,"

"Awesome," Matthew said with a triumphant grin that reminded Al of a certain albino.


	10. Working it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Boy/Boy love in this chapter! You have been warned!

To say Alfred hated when Arthur drank would be an almost completely false statement. He actually liked when his lover drank because it loosened his usual stiff demeanor up a little bit. Plus the Brit tended to get very affectionate which the American would never complain about. The only thing he didn't care for was his temper.

Arthur had a pretty short fuse to begin with, but with a little liquor that fuse became almost non-existent. So, Al REALLY hated when his little Englishman drank with his friends because they were assholes who enjoyed setting him off.

Which is exactly what was going on now as the American sat sipping on his one and only beer. After five shots of straight rum, that the jerks had dared him to down, Arthur was blitzed. The sandy blonde was currently arguing with Francis which only managed to aggravate the azure eyed blonde more.

"Stupid frog you take back what you said about my cooking," the emerald eyed man exclaimed angrily slamming his drunken fist against the table and glared at the Frenchman.

"Non, your cooking is a sin against food. I don't know 'ow pauvre petit Alfred eats your atrocities and not die," Francis said and dramatically pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in mock distress. The wheat blonde man's brow twitched in irritation at the theatrics.

"Rubbish! Alfred loves my cooking. Don't you love?" the sandy blonde said latching on to the American's arm and nuzzling his shoulder. The azure eyed man smiled down at his intoxicated lover.

"Your food is one of a kind babe," Alfred said and kissed the crown of Arthur's head. Francis' well manicured eyebrow twitched in irritation as he took a sip of his wine.

'Damn lying American,' the Frenchman thought and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He snickered and a calculating look filled his eyes.

"You know 'e is just saying that to save your feelings. Wasn't it your cooking that caused that fight you 'ad a few weeks ago? You know the one that sent you to seek my particular comforting,"

Alfred felt Arthur stiffen and his grip tighten on his arm. Looking down into his lover's eyes the American found they were large with fear.

"I-I told you not t-to talk about that a-again," the green eyed man stuttered out instantly sober as he aimed a pleading look at the Frenchman.

"Oh pardon mon cher. The wine must 'ave gotten to mon tete," Francis said with chuckle.

Unfortunately, for Arthur the damage had been done and Alfred's curiosity had been peaked. He had let what happened that night slide because he had been so worried. Now though it seemed that that issue needed to be addressed. Especially with the Frenchman's little comment about 'particular comforting'.

"Arthur we never really talked about what happened that night. I know you were upset I ignored you, but is there something else you need to tell me?" Alfred asked with suspicion in his voice as he tried to meet the smaller man's eyes.

"No, love. Everything is fine. I was just being overly dramatic," the Brit said avoiding looking at the American and Al knew he was lying.

"Come now mon lapin. It is not nice to lie. 'e will understand if you tell 'im 'ow you were worried 'e was cheating on you," the wavy blonde supplied and as soon as the words were uttered all the air left the room.

Alfred and Arthur both stiffened abruptly. Hurt, questioning cerulean eyes looked down to meet sad, regretful emerald ones.

"Arthur?" the American queried not wanting the Frenchman's words to be true, but the Brit's next action only confirmed it. Without warning Arthur jerked back releasing the wheat blonde and bolted for the door. Alfred was instantly on his feet, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a smirk on Francis' face. Rounding on the Frenchman the American pointed an authoritative finger at the wavy blonde.

"You and I are going to have a nice chat later," the azure eyed blonde ground out between clenched teeth. The Frenchman steepled his hands and rested his chin upon them.

"I look forward to it," Francis purred and his smirk widened. With that Alfred tore out of the bar after his lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Arthur may not have been the strongest man but he was a fast son of a bitch even when drunk. Alfred arrived back at the apartment and knew that his Brit was already there by the light seeping under the bedroom door.

At this point and time the American was good and royally pissed. He was pissed at Francis for causing this whole mess and at Arthur for running away. He was upset by the accusation of cheating, mad about the secrecy, and he was ticked at himself for being angry. Not that he didn't have a right to be angry, but he could see where he played into the equation.

Taking several calming breaths the American took off his shoes and set them near the door. He then walked to the bedroom door intent on talking things out calmly. That is until he found the door was locked and that shattered all his composure.

"Arthur! Open this damn door!" the azure eyed man bellowed as his hands balled into fists at his sides. He heard a small gasp and shuffling from within the room. The door unlocked hesitantly then opened to reveal a red eyed Arthur.

Alfred glared menacingly opening his mouth to speak but was instantly cut off when the Brit threw himself at the American. His slender arms wrapped around the taller man and he sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry pl-please don't leav-ve me!"

Instantly, all the anger that Alfred had been feeling dissipated as he looked down at the sobbing man wrapped around his torso. The wheat blonde felt guilt encase his heart as he wrapped one protective arm around the smaller man and used the other to tilt the Englishman's chin up so they could face each other.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere," Alfred said as he brought his lips down to meet Arthur's. His hand shifted from the sandy blonde's chin to cup his cheek.

It was a tender reassuring kiss. Their lips gently caressing each other to give comfort and convey their mutual love. Yet the Brit needed more. No! Not just more he needed Alfred to claim him. He needed to feel the safety and love he had always felt in those strong arms.

"Al, I need you," Arthur whispered as he pressed aggressively against the taller man and then ran his tongue along the wheat blonde's lower lip. Alfred opened his mouth to allow the sandy blonde to enter, but quickly gained dominance in the kiss his tongue delving deep into the other man's mouth. The hand cupping the Brit's cheek now snaked back to hold the back of his head.

Passion ignited, the American started walking into the bedroom forcing the Brit to move backward with him. Arthur shifted his arms from around Al's chest to wrap around his neck. Alfred's own hands slide down and gripped the hem of the Englishman's shirt. He tugged it up over the smaller man's head breaking their kiss for only a moment.

Arthur feels the edge of the bed bump the back of his knees and suddenly he is falling backward onto the mattress with Alfred landing on top of him. The American's hands casually rub up and down the Brit's sides making him shudder. He moans into the taller man's mouth and tugs earnestly at the collar of Alfred's shirt.

The wheat blonde chuckles and breaks the kiss to trail along Arthur's jaw to his ear.

"Someone's eager," the azure eyed man whispers huskily and licks the shell of Arthur's ear eliciting a groan.

"Belt up, git. Why do we still have so much clothing on?" the Englishman panted as he continued to try and tug off his lover's shirt. Alfred snorts and reaches up to remove the Brit's hands from his collar. Blue eyes connect with green.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back," the American said as he slid back off of Arthur and the bed. The sandy blonde props himself up slightly on his elbows and watches as the taller man slowly divested himself of his clothing. Alfred notices him watching and winks at the older man.

"Like what you see?" the wheat blonde teased as his shirt hit the floor and he moved his hands to his pants. Arthur drank in the sight of the half naked, younger man.

"I'd like it more if you'd hurry up and get over here to fuck me senseless," Arthur growled and licked his lips hungrily. Before Arthur saw it coming, Alfred took hold of his chin and the American's lips hovered above his own.

"Keep using language like that and I'll have to gag you," the American purred and his tongue traced the curve of the Englishman's kiss swollen lower lip. Arthur shuddered and his eyes rolled back in desire. Alfred released the Brit's chin and he quickly removed his pants, boxers, and socks.

The wheat blonde climbed back atop the sandy blonde and claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. He then trailed kisses along his jaw down to the crux of his neck and shoulder. Here he paused to lick the sensitive skin making his lover writhe in ecstasy.

The American smirked wickedly just before he bit down savagely on the tender flesh. Arthur's emerald eyes flew open and he cried out animalistically. Alfred continued to nip and suckle the tortured skin until he had left a large royal purple love bite to mar the Englishman's alabaster skin.

Satisfied with his work the azure eyed man continued his trek southward where he captured one of the emerald eyed blonde's hard pink nipples in his wicked mouth. Arthur squirmed and moaned wantonly as that mouth assaulted the defenseless nub.

"Al...nng...please…"

"Please what, sweetheart?" Alfred asked against the Brit's sensitive skin without looking at him.

"I...ah...need you," Arthur rasped his voice heavy with lust and bucked his hips.

"Need me where? Here?" the American asked as his mouth traveled downward and nipped at the tender flesh of Arthur's stomach making the Brit whimper.

"Or here?" his tongue dipped into Arthur's navel eliciting a groan.

"Oh I know. Here," Alfred's hand gently palmed the Englishman's length through his pants.

"Yes!" Arthur scream and bucked his hips harshly into the wheat blonde's hand. The American chuckled and decided to have mercy on his lover. Strong tan hands quickly undid the Brit's pants and tugged down the offending article along with his boxers.

Arthur hissed through his teeth as the cool air of the room caressed his hardened member. Alfred adjusted his position so that he was comfortably between the smaller man's legs. His head dipped down and his mouth captured Arthur's head. His tongue swirled around the tip teasingly as he brought one of his hands up to grip the base. Slowly, the American bobbed his head and moved his hand in sync to pleasure his lover.

The Brit panted heavily and fisted his hands into the comforter. It should be an absolute sin to have a mouth as amazingly wicked as the Americans.

"Al...gah...so good," Arthur panted and bucked his hips trying to get further into the American's warm moist cavern. Alfred hummed in response making the sandy blonde buck again. The American used his other hand to pin the Brit's hips to the bed making him whimper.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's needy whimper and slowly took his enter length into his mouth. Taking in a breath through his nose the American began deep throating the Brit. Arthur unfisted his hands and slid them into his lover's blonde locks. He could feel the familiar knot forming in his stomach and knew he was close to his release. Alfred realized this as well and gave a particularly hard suck before releasing Arthur's member with a wet pop.

The Englishman all but sobbed at the loss of his lover's warm mouth. He released the American's hair and glared at him with lust hazed eyes. Alfred smiled at him innocently and rose from his position. He moved over to his nightstand and opened the little drawer. He reached in and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid.

"Scoot further back onto the bed," he said as he crawled onto the bed toward the Brit. The emerald eyed man groaned slightly, but did as he was asked. The American quickly took his position kneeling between the sandy blonde's spread legs and poured some of the liquid on to his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the liquid.

His practiced hand descended and gently caressed Arthur's entrance before slowly sliding in the first finger. Arthur flinched at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as the American gently moved it back and forth. The wheat blonde quickly added a second finger and placed feathery kisses on Arthur's inner thigh to distract him.

Alfred began scissoring the two digits to help stretch his lover before he added the third and final finger. Arthur hissed in pain and the American paused to allow the Brit to adjust. Loving blue eyes looked into blissful green and Arthur nodded for him to continue.

Alfred moved his fingers in and out in a gentle rhythm as he sought out a certain bundle of nerves. He knew he had hit it when the Englishman suddenly arched his back and called out his name. The American sped up his pace and assaulted the bundle until he thought Arthur would burst.

"Al...ahh...I'm…" Arthur was cut off by Alfred claiming his lips and removed his fingers from the Brit.

"Are you ready?" the azure eyed man asked his breath mixing with the sandy blondes.

"Yes," Arthur panted and that was all the American needed. Shifting slightly the wheat blonde pressed his tip against the Englishman's entrance and pressed past the tight ring of muscle. The Brit stiffened against the intrusion and clenched his teeth. Alfred quickly reached up and stroked Arthur's weeping member to help the smaller man relax.

"Relax, babe, I've got you," the cerulean eyed man soothed.

As the emerald eyed man relaxed Al pressed forward until he was fully sheathed within Arthur. Arthur reached up and pulled Alred's head down bringing him into a deep kiss.

"Move, love. Make me call your name," the Brit purred against his lover's lips.

The American smiled as he slowly pulled back until just the tip was left and then quickly pressed back in. He began a steady rhythm and pumped Arthur's length in time with every thrust.

"Al...faster…" the Brit panted in frustration his body screaming for more friction. With out delay the American upped his tempo and thrust at various angles to find that bundle of nerves. Arthur growled in aggravation with each thrust until white hot fire ran up his spine when Al hit his prostate. His hips bucked of their own accord and an animal cry escaped his lips.

Alfred grinned wider and began savagely thrusting into that particular spot. The American could feel his release coiling in his stomach and knew he'd finish soon.

"Artie...nng...close…" the blue eyed man grunted.

"Me..too...Alfrahh!" Arthur cried out as he came coating Al's hand in his seed. As Arthur's walls clamped tight around the American he gave a final deep thrust and came as well. His quaking muscles unable to support himself Alfred pulled out of Arthur and flopped onto the mattress next to the Brit.

Arthur rolled onto his side and snuggled into Alfred's side. The American wrapped his arm around the smaller man and they laid there enjoying the afterglow.

"I love you, Alfred," the Englishman said and nuzzled the American's chest.

"I love you, too, Arthur," Alfred said as he casually rubbed up and down the other man's arm. "You know we still have to talk, right?"

"I know," the Brit said sadly with a sigh. "Can we talk after a shower though?"

"Sure thing, babe," the blue eyed man said and kissed his lover's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a quick shower the pair found themselves snuggling warmly in their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Arthur had been very quiet and withdrawn which made Alfred worry.

"Babe, I know you don't want to talk, but we need to. I'm feeling really hurt and I deserve to know what's going on," the American said calmly as he rubbed gentle circles into the Englishman's back. A heavy, resigned sigh escaped the smaller man's lips.

"All right. Just please don't be mad," Arthur said and held Alfred a bit tighter. "That night of our fight I left initially because I was angry about you ignoring me. You've been doing that a lot lately,"

"I have an explanation for that, but I want you to finish first," the wheat blonde interjected. The Brit looked up at him curiously, but continued.

"I actually got over being mad pretty quickly, but then I started wondering why you've been ignoring me. I was mulling all these doubts and worries over when I bumped in to Francis. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but he was persistent. He convinced me to have a drink with him. It was only going to be one drink I swear,"

Penitent green eyes looked deep into understanding blue.

"I understand, Artie. That isn't important right now. Just finish your story," the American said and ran a comforting hand through the Englishman's soft hair.

"Well I had a few drinks and started telling Francis about my fears that…" the Brit paused and swallowed thickly. "That you were cheating on me,"

"Sweetheart, you know I would never do anything like that. It's majorly un-heroic,"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. I just...With you ignoring me...I was scared...I'm still scared of losing you," Arthur choked back a sob and clung tighter to the American.

"Shh...It's okay, baby. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want too," Alfred soothed as he held the Englishman tighter and felt guilt grip his heart. He could really kick himself for putting his beloved through all this.

Wanting to rid himself of his doubts and reassured by his lover's soothing words Arthur pressed on with his tale.

"Francis was actually being decent at first which is surprising for him. He reassured me that you'd never do anything like cheating. I was pretty drunk and he then suggested going to his place after promising to call you,"

"Which he didn't," Alfred scoffed.

"Actually he did call, but it was my phone. It must have been a mistake," Arthur commented and the American filed that away as something else to 'discuss' with the snail eater.

"Yeah, must have. Now what did he mean by his 'particular comfort'? Did he try and pull anything when you got back to his place?" the wheat blonde asked with an edge to his voice. Arthur noticed the iciness of the American's tone, but he knew Alfred needed to know.

"Well he did try to kiss me," the Brit said a bit hesitantly and felt Alfred stiffen.

"Please tell me you socked him one," the American said with an even icier air and his hold tightened on the Englishman.

"No. I was caught off guard and simply evaded his movements," the sandy blonde said simply and looked up into the stormy blue eyes of his lover. "Alfred?"

Rage filled Alfred to bursting, but he needed to save that fire for when he 'talked' to Francis. The American closed his eyes and gave his head a small shake. When he opened his eyes again the were the clear sky blue the Englishman adored.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Got lost in my own thoughts for a moment," Alfred said before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Arthur's lips. "I'm glad we talked and got everything in the open,"

"Well, one more tiny confession," the Brit said as his cheeks burned scarlet. "I may have looked through your phone, but only due to your still unexplained recent behavior,"

Alfred looked down at Arthur in total shock before sighing deeply. He did bring this on himself so he really couldn't be upset.

"I can't give you the whole story, but I will tell you that it isn't anything bad. I'm planning a surprise and I just need you to be a little patient with me," the American said with a sheepish grin.

"It's not much of a surprise if I know it's coming," the sandy blonde said with a slight scowl.

"Oh trust me, babe. You are going to be completely surprised even knowing something is coming," the azure eyed man said with a cocky smile. "Now let's go to sleep. It's been a long day,"

"All right. Good night. I love you," Arthur said with a yawn and snuggled more into his American.

"Night, Artie. Love you, too," Alfred said and kissed the crown of the Brit's head.


	11. Fight, Kiss, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it hasn't been said I own nothing but the story.

Alfred jovially hummed 'Flight of the Valkyries' as he took long purposeful strides toward the door of a certain Frenchman's apartment. It had been several days since the bar incident and that had given the wheat blonde time to sort out what he was going to do about Francis. As he stood in front of the apartment door the American took several soothing breathes to quell his rather aggressive emotions.

'I'm just here to talk. I will not do anything rash like, oh, sock the smug douchebag in his face. Artie's already gonna be pissed I'm here in the first place. No need to make him madder,' the azure eyed man thought as he knocked firmly on the door.

A few moments later he heard the door unlock and open to reveal an annoyed Francis. The wheat blonde instantly plastered a friendly, forced smile on his face.

"Hey, Francis. May I come in? I have somethings I want to discuss with you," the American said with an edge to his voice that indicated 'no' was not an acceptable answer. The Frenchman cautiously eyed the younger man before stepping back and gesturing for the other man to enter.

"Oui, come in. I was wondering when you would be by," the deep blue eyed man said. Still smiling Alfred moved past the light blonde and walked into the apartments living room. He eyed the rather large apartment and gave an appreciative whistle.

"Nice place you got here," the American said before taking a seat on the plush couch.

"Oui, better than that tiny 'ovel you live in with mon lapin," Francis said snidely as he took a seat opposite Alfred in a cushy armchair. The younger man was stunned silent for a second, but quickly recovered letting the rude comment slide.

"So how have you been since I saw you last?" the azure eyed man asked with forced kindness.

"Alfred, let's quit with the niceties and get to the real reason why you are 'ere," the Frenchman said bluntly and glowered at the younger man.

"Okay then," the wheat blonde said cheerily with a boyish grin. "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop trying to steal my boyfriend,"

Francis smirked and leaned forward toward his guest.

"Non, I don't think I will," the Frenchman said coldly. Alfred's false smile fell and he fixed a scowl on the older man.

"So that's how it's gonna be," the wheat blonde said with a hard edge to his voice and barely containing his mounting rage.

"Oui, the kid gloves are off," the Frenchman said with a devious smirk. The American was really tempted to knock that look off his smarmy face.

"Right, then. Listen good so I don't have to repeat myself," the azure eyed blonde said his tone threatening as he leaned aggressively toward the other blonde. "I'm on to you and I'm no longer going to tolerate your shit. So back off. Got me, Frenchie?"

The pregnant silence that followed Alfred's statement stretched on for several moments before Francis replied.

"Non," his smirk widened and the American was stunned momentarily. Again.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? I must not have heard you right due to your stupid accent," Alfred said snidely.

"You 'eard me correctly. I said no. I will not back off," the Frenchman said and leaned back in his chair gloating.

To say Al was shocked would be an understatement. He could not believe the gall of this asshole.

"What makes you think you have the right to even try and take him from me?"

"It's simple really. I think Arthur would look better with me," the Frenchman said as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. That damn smirk never once having left his face. The azure eyed blonde gripped the couch cushion beneath him in an effort to not lose control of himself.

"It will be rather simple to take 'im as well because Arthur is so insecure it's almost pitiful. One more fight, a little wine, and my charms," the Frenchman flipper his hair and his eyes took an a victorious gleam. "You 'ave lost already, mon stupide ami,"

'Oh that is it!' Alfred thought angrily as his vision became a wall of red. When his vision cleared the American he was on his feet and was also greeted with Francis nursing his swelling jaw. Seeing this only spurred on the enraged man.

"That is your only warning. You so much as look like you are considering touching Arthur and I will beat you to within an inch of your life," Alfred ground out between his teeth and if looks could kill Francis would be six feet under. On that note the azure eyed man turned and stormed out of the apartment.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Babe, I'm back," Alfred called warmly as he entered their apartment. He knew Francis would have called the Brit by now to try and paint him as a villain. As he had expected an irritated, exasperated Englishman sat on their worn couch glowering at him.

"Care to explain to me why I just received a call from Francis saying that you went to his apartment and attacked him unprovoked?"

The wheat blonde gave a heavy sigh as he removed his shoes and set them by the door.

"Firstly, it wasn't unprovoked and secondly, bitch deserved it," the American said as he moved to the couch and sat beside his lover.

"Could you elaborate on those statements a bit more and explain why you went over there to begin with?" Arthur queried as he edged away from Alfred slightly in irritation. The American gave another sigh. He really hated being guilty until proven innocent.

"I went to the damn wino's place to talk. Just to talk I swear, Artie," the wheat blonde said as he turned his azure eyes toward the Brit. Arthur saw the sincerity in those gentle eyes and his irritation subsided slightly.

"I believe you, love," the sandy blonde reassured and gave the younger man's knee a gentle pat. A small smile spread across Alfred's face and he placed his hand on top of Arthur's. The Englishman returned the smile briefly before remembering he was upset with the American. He withdrew his hand and set his face with an indifferent look.

"So what could you possibly have been talking to the frog about that would lead to you punching him?"

The wheat blonde frowned at the sudden mood swing of his lover, but quickly became sheepish at the Englishman's query.

"Well, actually we were kinda, maybe, sorta talking about you," the wheat blonde absently scratched at the back of his head and looked away from the sandy blonde.

"Me?" Arthur arched a massive brow at this.

"Yeah, I was trying to get him to back off," Alfred couldn't look at Arthur. He knew the Brit was going to be mad at him for acting like a possessive, over protective asshole, but damn it the Frenchie was way too handsie with Arthur.

"Back off of what?" the Englishman questioned a deep frown creasing his face.

"Please, don't make me spell it out for you Artie. It's just going to get you mad," the American said with a groan and dropped his head to his chest.

"I'm already mad, Alfred. You assaulted my oldest friend and I'm starting to think it's because of your damn possessive nature. Francis is not a threat…"

"But he is, Arthur. You just don't see it," the wheat blonde said as he turned fiery blue eyes onto the emerald eyed man. Arthur could feel his irritation rising.

"Alfred, I know you don't care for how freely Francis gives his affection, but he does that to everyone," the Englishman argued and his brows furrowed.

"That's what he makes everyone think. When was the last time he was handsie with anyone, but you?" the American countered.

"I can't really say, but then again we're both usually drunk…"

"No, you are drunk. Haven't you noticed that he only ever sips at his wine? You guys only think he is drunk because you don't notice how much he's had to drink compared to what you've drank. Snail sucking bastard deserves an Oscar," Alfred growled out as his earlier anger started to resurface.

He really did not want to argue with Arthur, but he was starting to get frustrated with the Brit for being mad at him. Why was he taking that damn Frenchie's side anyway? HE is Arthur's boyfriend, NOT Francis.

Arthur could tell from his body language that his American was getting quite upset. The Brit really didn't want to have another fight, but he really did not appreciate the younger man's behavior. He opened his mouth to voice his irritation, but was cut off by the wheat blonde.

"I know you hate when I act all possessive, but I do it cause I'm scared, babe. When I think of you not being in my life my whole body aches. I don't think I could live without you," sad, fearful cerulean eyes lifted to look into shining green. "You are the most precious person in my life sweetheart. I know I'm no prize, and Francis has a lot more to offer you. The only thing I have over that wino is that I love you more than he ever could,"

They sat staring at each other for sometime. Pleading blue eyes locked with contemplative green. Arthur was first to break the moment when he dropped his eyes to his lap.

"Idiot," he muttered and toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Do you have so little faith in me? In us? To think that my heart can be so easily swayed?"

Without warning Alfred took Arthur's hands into his surprising the Brit and once again their eyes locked together.

"Artie, if I have faith in nothing else I have faith in you and our love," the American leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips. "I'm sorry I went and acted like a macho douchebag. I'll call Francis right now and apologize if it will help you forgive me,"

The Englishman was taken aback by the sudden actions and words of his usually immature lover. A warmth that centered around his heart slowly spread through the sandy blonde. Pulling his hands free of the younger man's Arthur raised them to gently hold Alfred's face.

"There is nothing to forgive, love," the Brit leaned upward and placed a tender kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'm sure the frog deserved it. He can be quite crass often,"

A broad smile spread across the wheat blonde's face and he gathered his lover into his arms. He showered the smaller man's face with kisses causing him to laugh that laugh that made the American melt.

"I love you, Artie," Alfred exclaimed as he laid back onto the couch so that Arthur lay atop him.

"I love you, too, Alfie," the Brit said as he affectionately nuzzled the younger man's firm chest.

They laid there on the couch in tender silence for sometime enjoying the feel of each other. Alfred was on the verge of falling asleep when he suddenly remembered that he needed to tell Arthur something.

"Hey, babe, you awake?" the wheat blonde asked looking at the top of the Englishman's head. Arthur merely grunted in response making the American chuckle.

"So you remember I was planning that surprise, right?"

"Yes," the emerald eyed man said as he lazily lifted his head so that he could look at the younger man. The American smiled at how cute his lover looked with his eyes half hooded with sleep.

"You're so freakin adorable, sweetheart," the azure eyed man cooed as he lifted his head and kissed the tip of the Brit's nose. The Englishman flushed and buried his face in the American's chest.

"Belt up, wanker," Arthur muttered earning another chuckle from the younger man.

"So cute. Anyway, tomorrow night I'm going to give you the surprise. So I need you to wear that green suit you look so damn sexy in and makes your eyes shine," Alfred said with a sneaky smile on his lips.

Arthur slowly lifted his gaze and locked eyes with his lover.

"Will you be wearing your blue suit?" the Brit asked as he licked his lips and his eyes became hooded.

"Yes," the wheat blonde answered simply.

"With the matching fedora?" the Englishman shifted uncomfortably atop the American

"Naturally," the azure eyed man's grin grew more devious.

A predatory smile graced the Brit's rosy lips and a hungry look filled his eyes.

"Now, Alfred, you know that when you wear that suit I can barely keep my hands off of you," Arthur said huskily as his hands began to roam along the younger man beneath him.

"I know, but you'll have to behave tomorrow if you want your surprise," Alfred replied as his own hands slid along the Englishman's sides to stop and knead the older man's hips.

"But tonight I can be as naughty as I please?" the emerald eyed man asked with a devilish grin.

"I was hoping you might say something like that," the azure eyed man said as he pulled the Brit into a hungry kiss.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arthur, I swear dude, if you can't keep your hands to yourself I'm going to tie them behind your back until we get there," Alfred said irritatedly as he removed Arthur's hand from his thigh for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. The couple were in their red Honda Civic driving to the location of Alfred's 'surprise'.

The Brit glowered at the American with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, excuse me for finding you attractive and wanting to be affectionate,"

"That's not affection. That's molestation," the American countered as he brought the vehicle to a stop for a red light.

The Englishman gave another huff and looked out the window. He could see that they were in the 'richer' part of the city and his curiosity was peaked.

"Where exactly are we going?" he asked turning curious emerald eyes toward the American. A wide grin spread across the wheat blonde's face as the car shifted into motion again.

"The Garden,"

Arthur felt as if his jaw had literally hit the floor of the car. The Garden was the premier fusion cuisine five star restaurant that had opened the year prior and was already booked solid until October 2016. As the name suggested the dining area was set in the middle of an expansive roof top garden filled with almost every flower imaginable. As soon as Arthur had heard about the place he had wanted to go there.

"How on Earth did you manage to get a table at The Garden? It is book solid for nearly three years," the Brit asked in complete and utter awe of his boyfriend.

"I'm the hero, Artie! I can do anything. Especially when it is for you," the sandy blonde blushed crimson. "That and my cousin might possibly be dating the owner,"

"You have to be the single luckiest person on the planet, Alfred Jones," Arthur commented as he continued to stare at his lover in shock.

"Yup and you're the proof of that statement," Alfred said as he quickly stole a kiss making the Englishman's blush impossibly deeper.


	12. Come What May

The next fifteen minutes were an utter blur to Arthur as he tried to absorb everything that was going on around him. They had arrived at the restaurant and had been instantly whisked to a table surrounded by a variety of rose bushes in several different hues. Silvery moonlight shone through the glass roof and was accentuated by the subtle track lighting set into the roof supports. Everywhere he looked the Brit saw gorgeous flora in every color imaginable. The servers were all dressed in sharp looking black slacks and white button up shirts with black bow ties. The Brit felt as if he were in some fanciful fairy tale. 

“I should have believed you when you said even knowing a surprise would be coming that I would still be awestruck. Thank you so much, love. This is amazing,” the sandy blonde said as he brought his gaze back to his boyfriend and smiled at the younger man affectionately. He couldn’t help noticing how lovely Alfred looked in the moonlight.

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart, but this isn’t the surprise. This is just a bonus,” Alfred said winking at the Englishman as he reached across the table and took Arthur’s hand in his own. He grinned at the shocked look that graced his lover’s beautiful face.

“How can there possibly be more?” the sandy blonde asked incredulously his eyes shining with excitement. The American made to answer but was cut off by the arrival of their waitress. The young woman had short slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Good evening, gentleman. My name is Monika and I vill be serving you tonight. I have been informed by the management that you are VIP customers and that your meal vill be on the house. Please, feel free to order vhatever you like,” Monika said her face set in a serious expression. The American pulled his hand from Arthur’s and clutched at his hair.

“VIP customers? Darn it, I told Al I didn’t want any special treatment,” Alfred muttered in irritation, but gave a defeated sigh. “Oh well it’s his dollar. Can we get a bottle of the houses finest champagne?”

The waitress nodded an affirmative and quickly set two menus in front of each man.

“I vill return shortly vith your beverages,” the blonde woman said crisply and quickly moved off.

“That was very kind of your cousin to cover our meal,” Arthur commented as he began scanning the menu.

“Don’t take anything Al does as a kindness. He just wants me to owe him more of a favor than I already do,” Alfred groused as he too scanned the menu looking for the most expensive item available.

“Ah, well then let’s hit him where it hurts then,” the Brit teased with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

“Way ahead of you, babe. How does Maine lobster in a saffron butter sauce on a bed of fettuccine sound?” the American asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Smashing, love,” the Englishman said returning his lover’s smile.

Monika returned swiftly with their champagne and quickly took their orders before disappearing once again. Alfred poured them each a glass and they sipped at it appreciatively. The two lover’s made small talk until their food arrived and then lapsed into comfortable silence as they ate their meals. About half way through his meal Alfred set his plans into action.

“Hey Arthur do you remember our first date?” the American asked with a small smile on his lips. Arthur paused and looked up at the wheat blonde.

“Of course love. I would be hard pressed to forget since you borderline stalked me about it for three weeks,”

“Don’t say it like that. It makes me sound creepy,”

“Alfred, you would wait outside my work place to ask me when I arrived at work. Then you would be there again to ask when I left. You texted me on my lunch on at least four occasions. I finally got so fed up that I caved in. I think that counts as stalking and being creepy,” the emerald eye man said his mouth set in a firm line, but his eyes were alight with laughter.

“Other people would say I was persistent,” the azure eyed man countered with a fake pout. “Anyway, tell me about our first date,”

“Well you took me to this quaint little Italian restaurant that Feliciano worked at...”

“That was our second date,” the American interrupted the Englishman. Arthur looked at his lover with a mix of irritation and confusion.

“It is rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking, Alfred, and what do you mean by ‘second date’? We hadn’t gone out together before that,” 

“Technically, you are right. Our first ‘out’ date was to the Italian place, but our first date happened about a week prior to that,” Alfred said with a slightly sheepish grin. Arthur continued to stare at the younger man in complete confusion. The American sighed in frustration.

“Do you remember how we had made plans to go out for lunch the week prior to the Italian restaurant, but you caught that awful head cold?”

“Yes,” the Brit said a bit hesitantly.

“You were so out of it from the cold medicine you forgot to call and cancel our date. I came to your place and stayed to take care of you,” the American with a wistful smile on his lips.

“You made me chicken soup and we watched ‘Moulin Rouge’ on that horrid paisley couch I use to own,” the Englishman said softly as his heart swelled with love. “That is what you consider our first date?”

“Of course. We were together having a good time. Just because you were sick didn’t mean it wasn’t a date. I was already in love with you then. I found that day that I really enjoyed taking care of you and it just cemented my feelings for you even more,” the wheat blonde said with an enduring smile. The Brit flushed and averted his gaze downward.

“I...Did rather enjoy being taken care of by you. That day is the reason why ‘Moulin Rouge’ is my favorite movie. Even though it is set in France,” Arthur said with mock disdain making the other man chortle.

“Do you remember which song was my favorite?” Alfred asked as he slid his phone out of his pocket.

“It was the lover’s secret song. ‘Come What May’ I believe is the name of the song,” Arthur said as he watched the American toy with his phone.

“Bingo, babe. You wanna know why it’s my favorite?” the Brit nodded absently a bit curious about what the wheat blonde was doing with his mobile. “It’s because of the words. ‘Come what may. I will love you until my dying day’. It’s that enduring commitment that no matter what their love would conquer all. It kinda suits us doesn’t it?”

“How so?” the emerald eyed man queried cocking his head slightly to the side.

“Well, no matter what has happened in all the time we’ve known each other and all the obstacles we’ve had in our relationship our love has endured. Come what may we always will love each other,” the American said as he slid his phone over to the Englishman. 

Arthur looked at the device curiously and picked it up. On the screen was a simple prompt that read ‘Play Me!’. The sandy blonde looked to his lover questioningly, but only received a smile in response. The Brit tapped the screen and it started to play ‘Come What May’. An image appeared that read ‘The story of our love’. 

Arthur watched as images slowly faded in and out on the screen. The first was an image of a very young Alfred and Arthur hugging each other on a front porch swing with goofy grins on their faces. The Brit couldn’t help smiling at the image. Alfred had been the first friend Arthur had made after moving to the States. He found it sweet that Alfred felt he had been in love with the grumpy Englishman since they were children.

Several images of their adolescence and early teen years trailed by making the sandy blonde feel rather nostalgic. Happy memories of birthday parties, holidays, and family trips together made his heart ache pleasantly. 

The pictures then jumped to when the two had reunited three years ago and had started dating. It saddened the Englishman greatly that they had been separated to begin with, but that was life. Regrets only hampered the here and now. 

Arthur blushed at the next image. It was one of he and Alfred dancing a tango together. Lovino taught dance classes at a local community center and Alfred had drug the protesting Brit to one of the lessons. The intimate proximity of the tango had been what prompted the lover’s to make love for the first time. The green eyed man still had suspicions that the American had planned for things to turn out the way they did. Not that he was complaining.

Several images of vacations, special events, and candid moments quickly followed the tango picture. The sandy blonde could feel tears brimming in his eyes as all these fond memories were displayed to him as the song was coming to an end. 

When the song ended a final image filled the screen. It was a picture of Alfred on one knee holding a small pink velvet box. The Brit stared at the image for a moment in absolute confusion.

“Alfred, what in…” the words died on his lips as Arthur looked up to find that Alfred had moved from his chair to kneel on one knee in front of the Englishman. Just like in the photo a pink velvet box was in his hands. The sandy blonde gasped and covered his mouth with his hand as realization hit him like a train.

“Arthur Kirkland, I have been in love with you for nearly my entire life. We’ve been through many trials and overcome some pretty crazy obstacles. Even with all of that our love has endured. You are my best friend and greatest treasure. I could not imagine a future without you. So will you do me the greatest honor and share the rest of my life with me as my husband?” Alfred asked as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring the emerald eyed man had ever seen.

To Arthur it felt as if the world had frozen and all the air had left the room. Tears streamed from the Englishman’s eyes as he launched himself from his seat and tackled the American to the floor in a passionate kiss. Alfred easily caught the Brit with one arm as his hand closed protectively around the box in his hand.

“I can take that as a yes then?” the wheat blonde asked with a ridiculous grin as he pressed the Brit slightly away from him as he lay on his back on the floor.

“Of course, you had better take that as a bloody yes, you stupid, amazing git,” Arthur said through his tears as Alfred sat them up in a sitting position. The American laughed heartily as he took the ring from the box and slid it onto Arthur’s left hand. The sandy blonde marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship and how the emerald shone in the moonlight.

The pair suddenly realized they had caused a scene when their fellow diners started clapping and cheering for the newly engaged couple. The Brit’s face glowed fire engine red and he buried his face in the American’s shoulder in mortification. Alfred chuckled as he slowly lifted them to their feet.

“In case y’all didn’t catch that he said ‘yes’,” the wheat blonde boasted and another chorus of cheers rang out. Arthur lightly smacked the taller man’s shoulder.

“Wanker, stop drawing attention to us and let’s leave before they kick us out,” the sandy blonde said with his face still buried in the azure eyed man’s shoulder. 

“Sure thing, babe,” the American said placing a kiss on the crown of the Brit’s head as he led the way out of the chic restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur sat in the passenger seat staring happily at his engagement ring with a goofy grin plastered to his face. He had never been as happy in his entire life as he was at that moment.

‘I’m engaged to Alfred F. Jones. I am going to be his husband,’ the Brit thought as he clutched his left hand to his chest and gave a very content sigh. ‘If this is a dream then I never want to wake up,’ 

Alfred was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his Englishman out of the corner of his eye. He loved how Arthur continuously looked admiringly at the engagement ring wrapped so snugly around his slender finger.

‘I’m going to have to take him to see Toris. Dude is going to be so thrilled with how much Artie seems to like the ring,’ the American thought as he reached out with his right hand and took hold of Arthur’s left. He gently brushed his thumb over the rose gold band as he drew their hands to rest on the space between their seats.

“Do you like it Arthur? The ring I mean,” Alfred asked with a knowing look in his eyes as he kept said eyes on the road in front of him. Arthur looked down to their joined hands lovingly.

“It is the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. Wherever did you find it?” the sandy blonde asked with a small grin as he watched Alfred’s thumb caress the band. The Brit found he liked the possessive, caring gesture.

“It’s one of a kind. Toris custom made it from a design I came up with,” the cerulean eyed man said his smile growing impossibly wider and azure eyes sparkling proudly. 

“You designed the ring?” the Brit asked in awe lifting his gaze toward the younger man and his heart swelled with affectionate pride.

“Yeah. I wanted something that was as unique and gorgeous as you are babe,” the American said as he briefly turned his thousand watt smile on Arthur. The Brit flushed and looked down at their joined hands again effectively hiding his bashful grin.

“This whole evening and that lovely video on your phone? Was that you too?” the sandy blonde asked a bit shyly.

“Sorta. I thought of taking you to the restaurant, because I know you’ve been wanting to go since it opened. Mattie helped me come up with the video idea. He’s really into all this romantic stuff. Which is good because I couldn’t think of anything that I felt would be a good enough way to ask you to be mine forever,” Alfred said his smile slightly faltering. Arthur gently lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of the Americans.

“I’m sure anything you would have come up with would have been fine, love. How could I have ever said no to you?” the Englishman said as he smiled reassuringly at his fiance. The wheat blonde blushed tomato red.

“Aw Artie you’re just…” Alfred’s words were cut off as a massive blue pick-up truck barreled into the passenger side of the little red sedan.


	13. Hero Up

The first thing that registered in Alfred's mind when he awoke was that he hurt. A lot. Everywhere. The second thing that registered was that he was laying down, but how could that be? Wasn't he in his car? Slowly, azure eyes opened to find that the young man was in a stark white, dimly lit room that smelled like antiseptic.

"Hospital?" the American croaked finding his throat was extremely dry. "Why?"

Sudden memories of a blue truck, the sound of crunching metal, and Arthur's pained scream flooded the wheat blonde's hazy mind. He shot bolt upright and clutched at his aching head. A final image of a deathly still Arthur immediately spurred the dazed American into action.

Without any really thought he threw off the sheet covering him and swung his legs over the edge of the hospital bed. Almost as soon as Alfred moved to try and stand his legs gave out. He crumbled to the floor ripping the IV in the back of his hand out on his way down. A surge of new pain tore through him, but he ignored it.

'Gotta find Artie,' the American thought as he pressed himself up onto his hands. His aching body protested every movement, but he pressed on. Light suddenly swept over the tan man's form as the door to the room swung open.

"Alfred!" a familiar voice cried out and the wheat blonde lifted his head weakly to see his brother's hazy, distraught face.

Matthew was at his twin's side in an instant and frantically hit the nurse's call button on the beds control panel.

"Al, what were you thinking getting out of bed? Don't worry. A nurse will be in here shortly to fix your IV. Sweet maple you are bleeding everywhere..."

"Mattie?" the azure eyed man said hoarsely making his twin stop his panic induced rant.

"What Al?" the Canadian asked with worry edging his every word as he helped the injured man up into a sitting position.

"Where's Artie?" Alfred asked as he looked into his brother's violet eyes. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he quickly looked away from his brother. He couldn't bring himself to answer.

Instantly, the American felt panic and sorrow fill his chest.

"Mattie, tell me where Arthur is. Is he okay?" the blue eyed man pleaded as he grasped his siblings slender shoulders and his mind reeled at what could be.

Matthew slowly lifted his pained periwinkle eyes to look into Alfred's distraught cerulean ones.

"A-Alfie, Arthur he…"

The pale blonde was cut off by the hospital door being thrown open and a panicked nurse rushing in.

"What's wrong? Mr. Jones why are you on the floor?" the violet eyed, blonde nurse asked as he rushed forward and began looking over his patient. He frowned at the still bleeding wound where the IV had been.

"I'm not sure what happened Tino. I stepped out to talk to my husband and when I came back he was on the floor," the Canadian stated as he moved back so the nurse could see to his brother.

"He was probably disoriented and panicked. Help me get him back into the bed," the nurse, Tino apparently, said calmly as he hooked his arm under one of Alfred's and Matthew took the other. With relative ease the two men lifted the American up onto the bed in a sitting position.

The short haired blonde quickly pulled a pen light from his pocket and shined it into each of Alfred's eyes. The wheat blonde recoiled at the bright light being shone in his eyes.

Satisfied that no damage was done to the tan man's head Tino moved to treating his hand. Pulling gauze and tape from another pocket he bandaged the wound.

"I have to go get a new IV kit. I will be right back. Make sure he does not get out of bed again," the violet eyed man ordered as he pointedly looked at Matthew. The Canadian gave a simple nod and watched as the smaller man quickly exited the room.

"Matthew," Alfred said with a hard edge to his voice. He had been quiet and cooperative up to this point, but now he was going to get answers. "Where is Arthur?"

The violet eyed man flinched and gave a sad sigh. Slowly, he turned and again looked into his brother's eyes.

"Alfred, Arthur is…"

Matthew was once again cut off by the door being forced violently open, and in burst a rather angry looking Gilbert.

"A text message, Birdie! A Gott verdammt text message is vhy Al is laid up in that bed and Arthur is in a coma fighting for his life!" the silver haired man cried as he stormed into the room not noticing that his brother in-law was awake.

All the air in the room instantly disappeared as the weight of the Prussian's words hit Alfred. He couldn't breath and he felt an unnatural cold seep into his already weak body.

'Arthur is in a coma fighting for his life? NO! That can't be right! I can't lose him!' the American thought as despair consumed him and something in his soul broke. He slowly leaned to his right to lay on the bed. His knees came up to his chest and he clutched at his hair desperately.

"This c-can't be hap-happening. He said 'y-yes'.The h-hero always g-gets his g-guy and they live h-happily ever after," Alfred stammered out as he felt his world come to a complete and utter halt.

Matthew covered his mouth with his hands and fought back a sob at the heart wrenching scene before him. In all the chaos of the previous evening following the accident the Canadian had forgotten that his brother had proposed to the man he loved. His heart all but shattered for his twin.

"Alfie," the pale blonde said softly as he moved forward. He climbed onto the bed next to his brother and hugged him tightly. Alfred uncoiled from his ball and clung desperately to his sibling. He sobbed violently into the other man's shoulder.

"Scheiss," the albino cursed softly realizing that he had been the cause of this whole mess. He stepped up to the bed hesitantly and placed a comforting hand on his brother in-laws shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Al. Arthur is a fighter," the silver haired man said reassuringly, but all the American could do was cry in response.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Alfred was released from the hospital. The ink had barely dried on the release forms before the American had sprinted to the intensive care unit where Arthur was being kept. The Brit's condition had stabilized the day prior, but he remained in a coma.

As the wheat blonde approached the ICU a feeling of foreboding came over him. He had been warned by his friends and brother that he was going to be disturbed by the state his beloved was in. The Englishman had suffered the worst of the accident due to the impact being on the passenger side.

Gilbert had told the American that Ludwig had been one of the paramedics at the scene. The driver of the other vehicle had been a seventeen year old boy in his father's truck. The boy had been texting a friend and had not seen the red light resulting in the accident.

Alfred had been told that along with head trauma the sandy blonde had a broken arm, two broken ribs that had punctured his lung, and a fractured femur all on his right side.

The American paused outside the door of Arthur's room and swallowed nervously. What was he going to find on the other side of that door? Would he be able to handle what he found? Fear and doubt made his stomach plummet.

'Damn it Alfred Jones. Shut up and HERO up!' the azure eyed man scream at himself internally. 'On the other side of that door is YOUR Artie! YOUR Iggykins! YOUR fiance! No matter what he looks like he is still the man you love and right now he needs a DAMN HERO! Now quit being a bitch and go save your man!'

With his resolve bolstered Alfred grabbed the door handle purposefully and opened the door. The room was dark save for the small amount of light seeping in between the slats of the window blinds. A small gasp of shock escaped the American's lips when his eyes landed on the still figure of his lover. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

Wires and tubes connected to the Brit in numerous places helping to keep him alive. Thankfully the Englishman was able to breath on his own so he was no longer connected to the ventilator. His beautiful alabaster skin was sickly and ashen. What little of his sandy hair that could be seen from beneath the bandages on the Brit's head was dull and limp. His right arm was wrapped in a white plaster cast and the right half of his lovely face was bruised. Another plaster cast encased the sandy blonde's leg from foot to hip and was slightly suspended to encourage blood flow.

Hesitantly, Alfred stepped forward to stand by his lover's bedside. A chair was conveniently placed beside the bed and the American sank into it wearily. His azure eyes fell upon Arthur's left hand and found that he miraculously was still wearing his engagement ring. Reaching out the wheat blonde gingerly took Arthur's left hand into both of his own. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on the back the smaller man's hand.

"Arthur," Alfred said as he choked back a sob and laid his head upon the edge of the bed. Tears silently streamed down his face and the only sounds in the room were the beeps of the various medical machines.

"Ne-never knew I-I could feel like th-this. Like I h-had never se-een the sky be-before," Alfred softly sang through his tears. "Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may,"

The American paused and slowly rose from his seat still holding tightly to Arthur's hand. Leaning forward he placed a chaste kiss on the unconscious man's slightly parted lips. He then gently rested his forehead against the other man's.

"Come what may, Artie, we'll get through this. Our love is too strong for all of this to keep us apart. So please baby wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes and spend the rest of our lives loving you,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi burger bastard I brought you some clean clothes and some actual food. I know the shit they serve here is barely edible," Lovino said as the Italian entered the hospital room carrying a small dufflebag over his shoulder and a grocery bag in his hand.

"Thanks, dude," Alfred said jovially as he looked up from his computer. A month had passed since the accident and the American had all but moved into Arthur's hospital room. The wheat blonde was convinced his mere presence was helping Arthur recover. So everyday Alfred went to the hospital and sat with his beloved. His job thankfully allowed him to work at home ninety percent of the time and had been very understanding of his situation.

The hardest part of his day was when the hospital staff told him he had to leave. Sometimes the nurses would let him stay longer out of pity, but he eventually did have to leave. Unable to be alone in his and Arthur's apartment, the American had opted to sleep on his brother's couch. Which worked out for the azure eyed man, because Matt's place was only a block from the hospital.

Lovino and Antonio had been amazing friends by bringing him clothing and food as well as keeping him company. Alfred often felt extremely lucky to have such amazing family and friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop being such a girl. Where do you want this shit?" the auburn haired man asked as he eyed the room for a place to set his packages.

"Anywhere is fine for the bag, but I'll take the food. What did you make me today?" the wheat blonde asked as he set aside his laptop and reached for the grocery bag. The Italian dropped the duffel bag next to Alfred's chair and handed him the other bag.

"Spaghetti squash filled ravioli in an asiago fontina cheese sauce with diced tomato," Lovino said proudly as he watched the American open the still warm container and sniff appreciatively at the dish. The wheat blonde quickly picked up the accompanying fork and took a bite of the wonderful dish. His cerulean eyes rolled back in his head.

"I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth. Damn dude this is amazing," Alfred said as he began to shovel more of the food into his mouth.

"Damn right it's amazing," the amber eyed man muttered his cheeks slightly flushed. He was never very good at taking compliments. "So how is the brow bastard?"

The American paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. He glanced at the other man and lowered his fork having lost some of his appetite.

"The neurologist says that there has been a spike in brain activity so that is encouraging," Alfred said as his eyes drifted to the unconscious Englishman.

"But?" Lovino prompted when he realized that the American had drifted off.

"He said that the longer he stays like this the less likely it is that Artie will ever wake up,"

The Italian saw the crestfallen look on his friend's face and gave a heavy sigh. Damn it! Where was Antonio when he needed him? The tomato bastard was so much better at this emotional crap than him. Knowing that his friend needed some comfort Lovino placed a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm not a doctor but I can tell you this. That tea sucking S.O.B. in that bed will wake up. He's too fucking proud and in love with you to leave you here by yourself. So stop moping like a teenage girl," the auburn haired man said with a gentle lilt that contradicted his biting words.

Alfred looked at his friend with a small grin. It was always pleasantly weird to see the hot-headed Italian's softer side. The American reached up and patted the other man's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, man," the cerulean eyed man said softly with a warm smile.


	14. Awaken

Later that evening after Lovino had left for work Alfred sat staring off into space. While the Italian had been there the wheat blonde had managed to stave off his melancholy mood. Now though he was left with only himself. Well that wasn't true. Arthur was here.

The American stood and shifted his chair so that he could comfortably sit at the Brit's bedside. He took the smaller man's left hand in his larger hand and gently toyed with his engagement ring. The emerald glimmered in the dim light reminding Alfred of his lover's own emerald eyes. When would he be able to see those gorgeous eyes again full of love for only him?

The azure eyed man shook his head harshly in a vain attempt to physically banish his darkening mood. He needed to quit going down the 'worst case scenario path'. Arthur WILL wake up and they will have a huge wedding with tons of food and fun. With that encouraging thought Alfred turned his gaze to his lover with an affectionate smile and began the nightly ritual he had started a month ago.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you tonight?" the American asked as his free hand reached up and gently brushed the Brit's too long bangs away from his closed eyes. The bandages around the Englishman's head had long since been removed.

"I'm well, love. Just a bit tired," Alfred imagined the sandy blonde's response.

"You know old man it's not good for you to sleep so much," the wheat blonde teased.

"Belt up you insufferable tosser," imagined green eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"I'm just teasing, Artie," the cerulean eyed man said with a chuckle before kissing the back of the Brit's hand. Imaginary Arthur's cheeks burn scarlet.

"W-we should discuss the w-wedding," the pretend Englishman stammers.

"All right. Do you want to work on our vows?" Alfred asked grinning from ear to ear. He always loved when Arthur was embarrassed. It made him particularly cute. The make-believe Brit nodded his head and waved his hand for the American to start. The wheat blonde cleared his throat dramatically and imaginary Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I, Alfred Jones, take you, Arthur Kirkland, to be my husband. I swear to love, honor, and cherish you always. I promise to eat your cooking, no matter how bad it can be, with a smile. I promise to put up with your drunken temper tantrums,"

"Alfred, I know it is very hard for you, but for once could you please be serious?" the pretend Brit groused.

The American chuckled and opened his mouth to respond. His words died on his lips as the image in front of him was no longer his make-believe Englishman, but his unconscious lover. The sight was instantly sobering. Alfred took a shaky breath as his azure eyes became hazy with unshed tears.

"I swear to protect you from any danger that come our way. I swear to love you so much that it physically hurts. I swear to listen more and not be so irritating. I will do my best to be your hero and someone you can be proud to stand next to. I...I…"

A heart breaking sob escaped the American as each word sliced through his heart.

"None of these words mean anything if you don't wake up, Artie. We've never needed words to know that we love each other. So please, baby, wake up soon. I just want to hear you say 'I do',"

Alfred stared blankly at the comatose Englishman. Somewhere deep in his heart he hoped that things would turn out like in the movies. He had given his heartfelt, loving speech and now the love interest would slowly open their eyes. Their eyes would meet and then they would share a passionate kiss.

Sadly, for the wheat blonde this was reality and she is a cold-hearted bitch.

The American didn't know how long he sat simply staring at his lover, but as time wore on he could feel all of his hope slowly die. An irritating beeping rang out from his wrist watch dragging his attention away from Arthur. Looking at the offending item Alfred found to his dismay that it was time for him to leave. With a heavy sigh Alfred rose from his seat looked sadly down at Arthur their hands still together.

"Sorry, babe. I have to leave, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow," the cerulean eyed man said as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on the Brit's lips. "Dream of me, okay?"

"I do," Alfred froze and held his breath. Did he really just hear that? No, there's no way. It was so quiet and his mind is obviously torturing him.

Leaning back slowly, the American kept his sight locked on the Brit's face and, to his utter shock, he found slightly opened green eyes looking back.

"I do," Arthur barely whispered his throat and mouth almost unable to form the words after lack of use.

Alfred stared with his mouth hanging open. Was this really happening? Was he imagining all this because he was so desperate to have his Iggy back?

Reaching out hesitantly with his free hand the wheat blonde slowly cupped the Brit's cheek and was shocked when Arthur nuzzled into the touch.

"You're awake?" the blue eyed man said incredulously.

"Mr. Jones? I'm sorry, but visiting hours…" a petite blonde nurse apologized as she entered the room, but trailed off as she noticed the American leaning over her patient. "Mr. Jones, is everything okay?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder with joyous tears in his eyes.

"Everything is awesome. He's awake," the wheat blonde said happily and instantly turned back to his beloved.

After that all Hell broke loose. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room to look at the now conscious Arthur. Alfred was unceremoniously kicked out of the room and told to come back the next day. The American was greatly angered by this because damn it Arthur had just woken up and he wanted to be with him. He knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere so he decided that the best course of action was to go back to Matt's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mattie!" Alfred cried as he entered his brother's apartment. Matthew instantly rounded the corner leading to his and Gilbert's bedroom worry lining his face.

"What is it, Al? Is everything okay? Is Arthur all right?" the Canadian fired of questions rapidly as he quickly approached his brother in case the other man needed comfort.

"He woke up, Mattie! Artie woke up!" the American shouted as he pulled his twin into a bear hug.

"That's wonderful, Al!" the light blonde exclaimed and returned his sibling's hug.

"Vhat's vith all the shouting?" Gilbert asked as he walked into the living room a look of confusion on his face. He took the hugging and lack of tears as a good sign.

"Arthur's awake," Matthew said happily as he broke from his brother's embrace to hug his husband.

"That is awesome, Birdie," the silver haired man said embracing the smaller man. "Vait. If Eyebrows is avake vhy are you here, Al? Shouldn't you be vith him?"

The Canadian smacked the Prussian's chest and gave him a dirty look. Really sometimes Gilbert could be kind of insensitive.

Alfred's good mood slightly fell at the red eyed man's question.

"They kicked me out and said come back tomorrow," the American explained with a sad lilt to his voice.

"Vait? That's just wrong. I bet they couldn't do that if you two vere already married," Gilbert said earning himself another slap to the chest.

"Gil, you are not helping," Matthew hissed glancing worriedly at his twin. The Canadian was surprised that his brother had a thoughtful look on his face rather than one of upset.

Suddenly, the American snapped his fingers and a wide grin graced his face.

"You're right dude and I just had the best idea. Thanks man," Alfred said as he turned toward the front door.

"Wait, Al. Where are you going?" the violet eyed man asked with concern. The wheat blonde looked back over his shoulder with that same grin.

"I'm going back to our apartment. There are somethings I need to take care of. I'll talk to you later," Alfred said as he quickly exited the apartment leaving a bewildered Prussian and Canadian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Artie," Alfred called softly in a sing-song voice as he slowly crept into the Englishman's hospital room. The wheat blonde had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Once they did panic washed over the American as he took in the unconscious form of his lover. Moving quickly he crossed the room and gently took Arthur's hand into his own.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty it's time to wake up," the wheat blonde said earnestly with fear in his azure eyes.

'Please, Artie, open your eyes. I'll go insane if you slipped back into a coma right after I got you back,' the cerulean eyed man thought desperately. To Alfred's joy the Brit's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at him groggily.

"Alfred?" the Englishman queried tiredly.

"Yeah, babe. I'm here," the wheat blonde said releasing a breathe he didn't know he had been holding and smiled adoringly at the Brit.

"Oh, Alfie!" the Englishman cried as he tugged frantically at his lover's hand to get him to lean down. Alfred did as indicated and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.

"Th-they told m-me I was in a c-coma, b-but to me it f-felt like I was a-asleep. I'm s-sorry I left y-you alone. Then th-they took y-you away right af-after I woke up..." the Brit sobbed as he desperately clung to the younger man. Alfred gently returned the embrace and nuzzled Arthur's hair affectionately.

"Shh...It's all right, sweetheart. I knew you'd come back to me," the American said soothingly fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"I heard you while I was 'gone'. That's why I said 'I do'. I was following your voice," the sandy blonde said having brought his emotions into more control.

Alfred held the Brit a little tighter before he leaned back breaking the embrace. He smiled lovingly at the older man and cupped his cheek.

"I'm glad I could be your hero," the cerulean eyed man said as the emerald eyed man nuzzled his palm. "Speaking of 'I do's. I have a surprise for you,"

Stepping away from the bed, Alfred made his way to the door and opened it. It was then that the Brit took note of his lover's attire. He was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black tie. His dress shoes even appeared to be freshly polished. The sandy blonde wondered why the younger man was dressed so formally.

"All right you can come in now," the American said to someone just outside the door. The door opened wider and another man stepped into the room. When Arthur saw the other man he could have sworn it was Ludwig dressed in priests robes, but this man was a bit younger looking.

"Good evening, I am Father H. R.," the young blonde said as he stepped toward the Englishman with his hand extended.

"Arthur Kirkland," the Brit responded shaking the other's hand. "Alfred, what is this?"

The American stepped up next to the priest with a sweet grin on his face as he took the sandy blonde's hand in his own again. Azure locked with emerald.

"We're getting married, babe," the wheat blonde said simply. Arthur's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What? Married? Now?" the Brit sputtered out. There was no way they could get married right then. He was a total mess.

"Yeah, Artie. Last night when they kicked me out I went to Matt's. Gil said something about if we'd been married they wouldn't have been able to do that. I don't know if that's true, but it made me realize that I don't want to wait another minute to make you mine forever," Alfred said as he slowly knelt beside the bed. "So, Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me here and now?"

Arthur was shock to say the least, but when he saw that pleading, loving look in his American's eyes he knew he could never say 'no'.

"Always, my love," the Brit said with an endearing smile and misty eyes. The wheat blonde quickly rose to his feet and kissed his lover chastely on the lips. He then turned to the priest with a kind smile.

"All right, Father, let's get married," the cerulean eyed man said happily holding tightly to his fiance's hand.

"Yes, as we discussed we'll skip to the ring exchange to keep things short," Father H. R. said with a stoic expression.

Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out its contents.

"They're not much, but they are what I could get on short notice. I'll be sure to get us something amazing later. I kinda know a guy," the American teased as he opened his hand to reveal two plastic mood rings in the shape of stars.

Arthur quirked a brow at the younger man.

"Really, Alfred?"

"Hey, I said short notice and stars were better than the other options. They could be goofy looking smiley faces," the American pouted as he handed the star ring to the Brit.

The Englishman chuckled as he accepted the trinket.

"They're perfect, my shining star," the sandy blonde said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Alfred's cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink and he quickly turned back to the priest with a nod.

"Right then. Alfred please face Arthur and repeat after me," the priest said professionally. The American turned to his beloved and took his left hand into his right.

"I, Alfred, take you, Arthur, to be my husband,"

"I, Alfred, take you, Arthur, to be my husband," repeated the wheat blonde, his azure eyes locked firmly with Arthur's emerald eyes. He had missed those gorgeous eyes so much.

"To honor, cherish, and love always," Father H. R. continued.

"To honor, cherish, and love always,"

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Alfred slide the mood ring on to Arthur's slender finger until it pressed against his engagement ring. The smile on the American's face was exceptionally bright as he lovingly looked at the ring on the Englishman's hand.

Without missing a beat, Father H. R. turned his attention to the sandy blonde.

"Arthur, please repeat after me. I, Arthur, take you, Alfred, to be my husband,"

"I, Arthur, take you, Alfred, to be my husband," the Brit said as he turned the American's left hand over into his own and gave it a tender squeeze.

"To honor, cherish, and love always," the priest continued.

"To honor, cherish, and love always,"

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," The mood ring expanded to fit the wheat blonde's large finger as the Englishman slid it into place. The two lover's glanced expectantly at the priest.

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you wed. You may kiss your husband," Father H. R. said with a small smile.

Alfred was suddenly jerked down by his tie and his lips were crushed passionately to the Englishman's. The kiss was deep and hungry. Definitely not one meant to be seen by others. The Father's cheeks flamed crimson and he quickly exited the room seeing as his task was done.

After the initial shock, the American returned the kiss with interest. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the feel of Arthur's lips against his own until that moment. His body desperately yearned to take things further, having been ignored for a month, but he knew that was impossible.

As his lungs began to burn for air the wheat blonde reluctantly broke the kiss. Arthur whimpered at the break in contact and began trailing kisses down to the azure eyed man's neck.

"Artie, we gotta stop," Alfred said as he grudgingly tried to pull away from the Englishman.

"No," Arthur said curtly as he wrapped Alfred's tie around his hand locking the younger man in place.

"Babe, if you hadn't noticed your kind of in traction. We really can't...You know…" the American trailed off as the Brit stopped his rather pleasurable ministrations. Leaning back the Englishman locked eyes with the cerulean eyed man.

"I haven't touched or been touched by you for a bloody month. So belt up and snog me senseless before I choke you with your own tie," the sandy blonde said assertively as he again fervently pressed his lips to the American's. Unable to argue the other man's logic, Alfred kissed back enthusiastically. Neither man taking note of the vibrant pink their wedding mood rings were glowing.


	15. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading my little tale. This is the last chapter of the USUK arch. I will have a bonus chapter up soon. I hope you have enjoyed ' For the Love of...'!
> 
> Americain grossier= Rude American  
> Mon pauvre lapin= My poor rabbit  
> Moira= Fem!Scotland

Nine months later found Alfred and Arthur standing arm in arm in front of the large mahogany doors of the banquet hall they had rented for their reception. The coupled had decided to not hold a second ceremony for their vows feeling that their 'elopement' was more than sufficient. However, they still wanted to celebrate their union with their friends and family.

"You ready to get this party started?" Alfred asked with a wide grin as he looked affectionately at his husband and his heart fluttered happily at the sight he saw.

Arthur was looking lovingly at his hand that was resting in the crook of the younger man's arm. More specifically he was enraptured with the titanium band that encircled his slender third finger.

A week after their 'wedding' Alfred had gone to Toris to commission their wedding bands. The Lithuanian had been thrilled to do this for the friends he had nearly lost. The skilled brunette had crafted the pieces quickly and the American had held onto the precious trinkets until 'the moment was right'.

Alfred couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the memory of how the Brit had teared up when he had presented the rings the evening prior. The American was rather proud of the design he had come up with for the rings. A Celtic eternity knot swirled around the band and connected on either side to a sapphire star. Alfred's own ring was a mirror of the Brit's save his star was an emerald. On the inside of each band the words 'Come what may' had been carved as both a promise and reminder of their devotion to each other.

Realizing he'd been caught staring at his wedding band the Englishman flushed and he clutched at the sleeve of Alfred's new blue suit. The emerald eyed man gave a curt nod in acknowledgment to the wheat blonde's question. The American chuckled and quickly pecked the smaller man's cheek.

"You're too freakin cute, babe," Alfred said as he pushed open the banquet hall doors effectively cutting off any retort from the flustered Brit.

As the doors opened all eyes turned to see the 'newlyweds' and the entire gathering rose to their feet.

"Ladies and gentleman," Matthew's gentle voice came out over the hall's speaker system. "It is my absolute honor to present to you Alfred and Arthur Kirkland-Jones,"

The hall was instantly filled with clapping and cheers from the guests as they watched the couple walk into the room. A few smiles faltered as they took note of the full leg brace that the Brit was sporting over top of his new green suit.

Alfred and Arthur made their way to the head table as quickly as the sandy blonde was able. Once there the American helped settle his husband into a seat and turned to those gathered. Matthew appeared at his side and handed him a microphone. The brother's shared a quick hug before the wheat blonde addressed the guests.

"Hey, guys. Artie and I wanted to let y'all know we are so thrilled to have you dudes here to celebrate us getting hitched,"

"About damn time!" someone called out sending everyone into a round of laughter.

"Ha ha! Okay settle down everyone," the azure eyed man said his face shining with laughter. "Seriously, though guys. Thank you for being here. It's been a long,sometimes scary road to get here, but we are overjoyed to have y'all supporting us,"

The room grew somber for a moment as several eyes quickly glanced toward Arthur. Everyone present knew about how the lover's had nearly been separated forever and nearly everyone had noticed the Englishman's leg brace.

Sensing the tension in the air and not wanting this happy occasion ruined Arthur snatched the mic from Alfred.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I am starving. Alfred, be a dear and fetch me some food. There's a good lad," the sandy blonde said with a smirk effectively lightening the mood. Alfred laughed heartily and stole back the microphone.

"Sure thing, babe. You heard the man folks. Dig into the grub and let's get this shindig started," the American said and waved his hand at the buffet to the right of the hall. He then shut the mic off and set it on the table. He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

"Be sure to get me several of those stuffed mushrooms and a shrimp cocktail, love," Arthur said as Alfred pulled away and straightened to get them some food.

"As you wish," the American said with a wink as he made his way to the buffet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the buffet Alfred quickly grabbed two plates and began piling food onto each.

"All right, got Artie's mushrooms and shrimp. Let's add some cheese and fruit. A couple of finger sandwiches…"

A sudden tap on the American's shoulder drew his attention away from the food. The wheat blonde turned around and to his great displeasure he found that Francis was the one who tapped his shoulder.

"Francis," the cerulean eyed man said curtly with a frown. Alfred knew that Francis had been invited, but that did not mean that he wanted to really speak to the man.

"Bonjour, Alfred. Congratulations on your nuptials," the Frenchman said with a casual smile.

"Thanks man. I'd like to chat, but I need to get my husband's food to him. Excuse me," the American said with mild sarcasm as he tried to sidestep the other blonde only to have his path blocked. Azure eyes glared angrily into deep blue.

"Alfred, please wait. I wished to speak with you," Francis said his voice having the slightest pleading aire. Alfred really didn't want to talk to the Frenchman, but when he heard that tone in the other man's voice he gave in. He was a hero after all and hero's always listen to someone pleas.

Out of the corner of his eye, the American caught sight of Feliciano.

"Hey Feli, can you do me a favor?" the wheat blonde said turning to the Italian.

"Ve~ Yes, Alfred. What do you need?" Feliciano responded bouncing up to the American.

"Can you take these to Arthur? I need to talk to Francis real quick,"

"Of course," the bubbly man quickly took the plates held out to him and bounded off to the waiting Brit.

"You've got five minutes," the wheat blonde said coldly as he rounded on the Frenchman. His blue eyes mirrors of his cold demeanor.

"There is no need to be so 'ostile. I am 'ere to apologize to you," Francis said haughtily with a half-hearted glare. Alfred stood in stunned silence. Had he heard correctly? Did Francis just say he was apologizing? No he had to have heard wrong. Francis never apologized for anything.

"You mind running that by me again? I could have sworn I heard you say you were apologizing to me?" the American queried. The Frenchman scoffed and flipped his hair in irritation.

"Americain grossier. Oui, I am apologizing to you," the blonde Frenchman groused.

"For what?" Alfred pressed still stunned.

"It was...wrong of me to try and take Arthur from you. I see that now," Francis said lowering his gaze in shame. Alfred was taken aback by the older man's actions. This was a side of the Frenchman that few had ever seen.

"What brought all this on?" the wheat blonde asked his tone a bit gentler.

"Gilbert called me after the accident to let me know when Arthur could 'ave visitors. Apparently, Matthieu no longer wishes to speak to me. I assume that I 'ave you to thank for that," Alfred couldn't help smiling smugly. "Well I went to the 'ospital to see mon pauvre lapin,"

The Frenchman winced as if he was pained by the memory. The American could relate remembering his own anguish at seeing Arthur right after the accident.

As much as the cerulean eyed man didn't want to he knew he needed to forgive the older man. He could tell that the other blonde was truly penitent. Reaching out the American placed a friendly hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Franny, dude. I get it and you don't have to continue. Life's too short to be petty,"

"Non, please let me finish," Francis said cutting off the younger man. "I was distraught at the sight of Arthur looking so fragile. I could not bare to be in 'is room, but there you were. You were asleep in a chair at 'is side with your 'ands intertwined. The nurse told me you were there everyday all day. I could not believe your strength and devotion. That was when I realized that I was wrong in my actions. You are the better man, both for Arthur and in general. As much as it pains me to admit that,"

Without a second thought Alfred pulled the Frenchman into a hug.

"You maybe a prissy, snail sucking dickwad, but everyone deserves a second chance. I forgive you dude. I know it took a lot for you to say all that to me," the American pressed back clasping the other man's shoulders. "Now let's quit all this mushy crap and party,"

Francis smiled and clapped his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Merci, mon ami. Now tell me who the captivating red-'ead is I 'ave see walking around," the older blonde said with a devilish smile.

"That would be Arthur's cousin, Moira. Watch out man because she is a pistol," the American warned with a good-natured chuckle. The Frenchman's blue eyes quickly zeroed in on said red-head and he smirked confidently.

"Challenge accepted, mon ami,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Matthew's soft voice said over the speakers drawing the guests' attention. "Now that the grooms are cleaned up from their cake war,"

The entire gathering chuckled. When the cake had been cut Arthur, surprisingly, had smashed the first piece against Alfred's face who had done the same in return. The lover's had ended up with the confection all over their faces, hands, and a bit in their hair. Amazingly, their suits went unscathed.

"It is time for the newlyweds to share their first dance," the Canadian turned his gaze to the dance floor where his brother was lovingly holding his husband. The lights dimmed and a spotlight fell over the couple. Gentle instrumental chords rang out and then Ewan McGregor's beautiful baritone filled the room.

Alfred slowly led Arthur into a modified simple waltz to accommodate his braced leg.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I had never seen the sky before," Alfred quietly sang as he stared adoringly into Arthur's emerald eyes. He loved those eyes so very much. Their color was unique and only belonged to the man he held so reverently in his arms.

"I love it when you sing," the Brit said softly as he returned his beloved American's cherishing gaze. The wheat blonde chortled and leaned down to the smaller man.

"Your the one with the beautiful voice. You should sing more often," the azure eyed man praised as he rubbed their noses against each other. The Englishman flushed. Just then Nicole Kidman's gentle soprano voice filled the air.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace," Arthur's gentle tenor voice softly sang along making the American beam joyfully. His grip on the smaller man tightened slightly with affection.

"Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you. Until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day," the pair sang in unison having forgotten everything around them save for each other. Alfred's strong baritone blended with Arthur's fierce tenor creating a perfect union of their voices.

As the final chords of the song drifted off the American halted their dance and took the Englishman's face into his hands.

"I love you so very much, Arthur and I always will. Come what may," Alfred said his eyes misty with joyful tears. After the accident they had taken to using the phrase 'Come what may' as a term of endearment akin to 'I love you'. In fact they often used the two in conjecture.

"Come what may I will always love you too, Alfred," the Brit said with unshed tears in his eyes as well. The American quickly closed the gap between them and the lover's shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Several cat-calls and encouraging cries rang out as the guests enjoyed the steamy, tender moment. This effectively drew the pair back to reality. Arthur's cheeks flamed scarlet and he buried his face into Alfred's chest. The American flushed slightly and laughed nervously. He quickly looked to his brother and gave him the signal for their 'surprise'. The violet eyed man nodded and lifted the mic to his lips.

"Ladies and gentleman. Now that the couple have shared their first dance. They would like to invite you to join them in one of their favorite activities," Matthew paused for dramatic effect and gave his brother time to remove Arthur's brace while everyone was distracted. The light blonde knew that Arthur had been released the week prior and declared fully recovered. Matt sent a conspiratorial grin toward his brother before he exclaimed:

"Swing dancing!"

Suddenly, the lights brightened and all eyes shot to the dance floor again. There stood Alfred and a braceless Arthur. Before anyone could react fast paced jazz music filled the air. The blonde couple quickly moved into step spinning and twirling this way and that. The American took hold of the Brit's slight waist and lifted him into the air. Their body's shifted and Arthur had his legs in the air. His hip rested against Alfred's own hip and thigh for only a moment before he was lifted again and set back on his feet.

Once the initial shock wore off many guests flooded the floor. Not many knew the moves for swing dancing, but they could still dance. Gilbert and Matthew had been the first to join the Brit and American. Followed by Antonio and Lovino. They had all taken the lessons together from another instructor that Lovino knew. Francis had somehow managed to get Moira to dance with him though they did not know the moves.

Bodies twirled and moved to the fast pace music with pure happiness. When the song ended everyone was laughing and having the time of their lives. Alfred pulled Arthur flush up against him and kissed him deeply.

"Well Mr. Kirkland-Jones is this everything you imagined it to be? Are you having a good time?" the American asked as he pulled away from the Brit. Even though the Englishman had been in rather painful physical therapy for months he had still managed to plan the reception almost completely by himself. Arthur was a bit of a control-freak and had wanted things to be just so. Alfred had indulged nearly his every whim.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland-Jones. I am over the moon. I'm especially happy to have that blasted brace off," Arthur said with a snicker before his features softened. "But the only thing that truly matters is that you are mine now and forever. Come what may I love you, Alfred,"

The Englishman gently reached up and cupped the taller man's cheek. Alfred turned his face and kissed the palm of Arthur's hand.

"I love you, too, babe. Come what may,"


	16. Bonus Fluff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little fluffy after story.

Three years later…

"Gilbert, please sit down dear. You're starting to wear a groove into the floor," Matthew said as he watched his husband pace back and forth on the pale green floor of the hospital waiting room. The albino had been on pins and needles since their arrival an hour ago.

"I can't sit. I'm too excited for Al and Artie. They are having a baby, Birdie. Carlos is going to have a little cousin!" the Prussian exclaimed happily as he looked lovingly at his adopted son. The little Cuban boy sat snoozing on Matthew's lap. They had adopted the now two year old Carlos right after he was born and he had been the light of their lives.

"Oi! Albino potato bastard. If you end up waking up Marcello I will have your ass," a haggard looking Lovino growled out softly from his spot next to the pale blonde. In his arms he held his four month old son. The little babe looked almost exactly like Lovino, but he had Antonio's eyes. Lovino's cousin, who looked like she could be his sister, had agreed to be the surrogate for Toni and him.

"I'm sorry, Lov. I'll make sure he quiets down. Has there been any progress in getting Marcello to sleep better?" Matthew asked as he shot Gilbert a look that said 'keep quiet or I will go hockey on your backside'. The albino rolled his eyes, but kept quiet as he returned to pacing.

"There has been some progress, but then Antonio went on that damn business trip. Marcello, just can't seem to settle unless Toni sings to him. After the first night I had the tomato bastard sing to him on the phone. He knocked right out as soon as he heard that Spanish bastards voice," the Italian said with mock annoyance his amber eyes shone with love as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"Speaking of Toni, vhere is he?" Gilbert asked pausing momentarily in his pacing.

"Who the fuck knows. When I talked to him this morning his flight had been delayed. For all I know he's still in Denver," the Italian grumbled his irritation very evident. Matthew stifled a giggle. Lovino always got a bit cranky when he was separated from Antonio for any length of time.

"Has anyone heard from Francis recently?" the light blonde asked as he shifted slightly in his seat to find a more comfortable position. Being very mindful of his sleeping child.

"The churro bastard talked to him just before his trip. They didn't talk long because that crazy redhead has him on a tight leash," the auburn haired man answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Francis vas viped. Moira has got him by the balls," the albino chuckled.

"Yeah she does," the violet eyed man agreed with a snicker.

It had taken Francis a year to even get Moira to agree to a date with him and now the Scottish femme fatale had the Frenchman wrapped around her little finger. Everyone had been shocked by the blonde man's complete personality change. Gone was the flirtatious playboy and in his place they now found a loyal, love struck boyfriend. The only complaint they all had was how little they saw of their friend now.

Just then the doors to the reception area burst open and a very flustered Antonio stumbled into the room.

"Mi tomate!" the Spaniard cried as he rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Lovino. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his husband and child. "I missed you and Marcello so much,"

"Oi! Dumbass you're going to wake the baby. Be quiet or I'm going to kick your sorry ass. Where the Hell did you come from anyway?" Lovino growled out, but there was no bite to his words. The chocolate haired man leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Marcello's cheek.

"Hola, mi pequeno tomate. Papi is home," Antonio cooed softly earning a smack to the side of his head from Lovino.

"I said quiet, stupid and answer my question," the Italian glowered. Toni chuckled and rose to his feet placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek when he was half way up. The amber eyed man blushed crimson.

"You're so cute, mi amore. My flight got in a little while ago. So I took a taxi here to see everyone," the Spaniard cooed as he spun around to face Gilbert. "So mi amigo has the new addition arrived yet?"

The Prussian had opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as the waiting room doors once again were flung open. In the doorway stood a panting Alfred frantically looking around the room until his eyes landed on his brother.

"Mattie!" the excited American scream as he shoot across the room. "Matt! She's here! She's here! My baby girl is here! Y'all have to come see her now! She is the cutest thing ever!"

"That's wonderful, Al, but please lower your voice before…" Matthew trailed off as both Carlos and Marcello stirred from their slumber and began crying. "Damn it, Alfred,"

"I wonder how Arthur is going to cope with being a widow and single parent after I kill you burger bastard?" Lovino muttered angrily as he and Matthew valiantly attempted to calm their now crying children.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so excited," Alfred said sheepishly and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Al. Toni and I got this. Birdie, Lov. Tag out," Gilbert said with a chuckle and placed a friendly hand on his brother in-law's shoulder. The albino then moved up to his husband and took their son into his arms. "Weine nicht, mein kleiner vogel. Vati hast dich,"

"Marcello, come to papi," Antonio cooed as he took his son from his husband. As soon as both boys were safely wrapped in their fathers' arms their cries turned to soft whimpers and then to content silence. Alfred marveled at the sudden change.

"Dude, you guys are going to have to teach me how to do that," the American said with obvious awe in his voice. The other men chuckled.

"There is nothing to teach, Al. It's just something that naturally comes to you once you're a parent," Gilbert said with a proud smirk. "But you'll never be as awesome a parent as the awesome me,"

Matt, Lov, and Al all rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, dude. Now come on. I have someone very important for you all to meet," the wheat blonde said as he turned and made his way toward the waiting room doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later the small party found themselves standing outside the door of a hospital room in the maternity ward.

"Let me poke my head in and make sure Arial is up for visitors. She is the coolest sister in-law ever, but pregnancy made her kinda crazy," Alfred said as he deftly slipped into the room. Not even a minute later the door swung open wide. "Come on in,"

The four friends moved into the rather spacious room. Arial, Arthur's older sister and surrogate, slept soundly in the hospital bed completely exhausted from childbirth. Off to the right of the bed Arthur sat in a chair holding a small bundle in his arms. Greens eyes stared adoringly at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Artie, I brought the guys," the wheat blonde said softly as he sidled up beside his husband and his blue eyes instantly locked onto his daughter. The Englishman slowly tore his eyes away from the baby to look at his friends.

"Hello, lads. I have someone to introduce you to," the Brit said as he carefully rose from his seat. Moving slowly, the sandy blonde stepped up to his extended family so they could all see the tiny girl he held so gently. "Let me introduce our daughter, Penny Kirkland-Jones,"

The tiny blonde babe blinked her blue eyes at the group gathered and wriggled tiredly in her father's hold.

"Oh, Arthur she is gorgeous. She looks a lot like you, but those are definitely Alfred's eyes," Matthew said as he looked happily upon his niece.

"At least she didn't get those Kirkland eyebrows," Gilbert teased.

"Git, there is nothing wrong with my eyebrows," Arthur growled out glowering at the albino.

"Look, Marcello. Isn't Penny muy bonita? She'll be your pretty girlfriend when you are old enough," Antonio crooned to his son turning so the small green eyed boy could see the little girl.

"Hey, now. There will be no 'kissing cousins' around here," Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist from behind.

"How can they be 'kissing cousins' if we aren't related?" Arthur queried as he looked back at the American with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We're not related by blood, but that doesn't mean we're not family," the azure eyed man said with a loving gaze at all gathered. Silence filled the room until Matthew began to snicker.

"Al, that was cheesiest thing you could have possibly said," the Canadian said as his chuckles quickly became full-on laughter. Soon everyone, including Alfred, was infected with laughter, but the love that they all felt for each other was very palpable in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuba= Carlos (Had to find someone to be their kid)
> 
> Fem!Sealand=Penny (Cause I wanted a girl)
> 
> Seborga=Marcello (Seriously, did no one else see him and instantly think 'Shit, when did Spain and Romano have a lovechild?')
> 
> Hola, mi pequeno tomate= Hello, my little tomato
> 
> Weine nicht, mein kleiner vogel. Vati hast dich= Don't cry, my little bird. Daddy has you
> 
> Muy bonita= very beautiful


	17. Bonus Angst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We needed to know how the ring ended up staying with Arthur.

"Available units proceed to the intersection of Fifth and West. Two car collision. Severe injuries reported," the dispatchers voice said over the ambulance radio. Ludwig quickly grabbed the radio's mic and held down the communication button.

"Unit H-25 responding. Ve are in route," the German said cooley and replaced the mic.

"Ten-four," the dispatcher responded.

With quick fluid movements the cobalt eyed man flicked switches and toggles bringing the ambulance to life. The sirens sounded and the emergency vehicle moved quickly through the traffic.

Moments later the EMT's arrived at the rather grisly looking accident. A blue Ford F-150 had T-boned a small red Honda Civic. As Ludwig pulled up to the scene something about the smaller car looked familiar to him.

He quickly put the vehicle into park and his team climbed out to join the other rescue crews at the scene.

"Elizaveta, get that stretcher out now. Berwald see if she needs help," the German man barked out orders as he approached one of the near by firefighters. "Vhat's the situation Sadiq?"

The tan skinned firefighter turned and gave the blonde man a grim look.

"Not good. The truck hit pretty hard. I'm worried about the guy in the passenger seat. There is a good possibility that he is dead. We're pulling the truck back now," the Turkish man said as the two men watched a tow truck drag the truck away from the sedan.

As soon as the area was clear Ludwig and his team swept in to help the once trapped passenger. The German was the first one to reach the vehicle, but froze as his eyes came to rest on the face of the unconscious man in the car. Sandy blonde hair was plastered to his head with blood and massive bruises marred the right half of his face. The man was nearly unrecognizable save for his remarkable eyebrows.

"Arthur…" the usually stoic man whispered as he gazed at his injured friend.

"Damn it! The door is so crushed we can't get to him. Ludwig, do we get the firefighters to cut it free or do we try and take him through the window?" Elizaveta asked turning her attention to the shocked blonde and pulled him from his stupor.

Kicking back into rescue mode the German quickly assessed the situation. Leaning into the car he checked to see if Arthur had a pulse and sighed in relief at the slight pulse. He quickly realized that the Brit was laboring for breath. That worried the cobalt eyed man. Scanning quickly he found that while there were other injuries the Englishman was not trapped by any of the twisted metal.

"I'm extremely vorried about his breathing. He may have a collapsed lung vith how he is struggling for air. Ve need to get him out now and stabilize him," Ludwig stated as he glanced over to the driver's side of the vehicle. He grimaced as his eyes fell on the unconscious American.

Through the window he could see a second EMT team rushing to the vehicle. He recognized the two men as Eduard and Raivis.

"What's the situation, Ludwig?" Eduard called as he approached.

"Not good. Ve need to get ours out now. He may have a collapsed lung," the German responded with concern and urgency in his voice. With a quick nod of his head the other blonde quickly assessed Alfred.

"He's stable. We'll get him out quickly so you guys can have better access to your patient," the Estonian said turning to his counterpart. "Raivis hand me the neck brace and lets move quickly,"

Several painstaking minutes later, the wheat blonde had been extracted from the mangled car and was on his way to the nearest hospital.

"Elizaveta, get in the driver's side so you can help turn him so we can get the smaller back brace on him. Berwald, be ready to intubate him as soon as he is on the stretcher," Ludwig barked orders and his team flew into action.

Elizaveta climbed into the vehicle and released Arthur's seat belt before she placed a neck brace on the unconscious Brit. They would need his neck to stay straight to help him breath while they moved him.

Reaching into the car, Ludwig took the sandy blonde by his shoulders and gently shifted him so his back was to the door. The female EMT just as gently shifted the Englishman's hips to aid in turning him.

"Hold him steady. I'm bringing in the brace," the German said as he eased the short board downward between the door and Arthur's back. "Eliza, strap him to the board and then grab his legs. Ve're going to have to move him slightly inward so we can shift the board to get him out,"

Deftly, the Hungarian woman strapped down the Brit and the carefully took hold of his legs.

"All right Ludwig, move him in," Elizaveta called. Slowly, the tall man pulled down on the board lifting Arthur's torso. The female EMT did her best to keep the Englishman's torso level.

Ludwig had just gotten the board at a point where he could begin pulling the Brit from the car when he noticed that Arthur had stopped breathing.

"Scheiss! Ber get over here! Ve have to get him out now! He's stopped breathing!" the German scream and instantly the Swede was at his side. Together the two large men pulled the much smaller man from the wreckage and swiftly moved him to the stretcher.

"Get that brace off so I can intubate him," the cobalt eyed man stated as he reached into their kit and pulled out the intubation tubes. Berwald removed the neck brace just as the German turned back to him. Quickly, but carefully Ludwig adjusted Arthur's head so he could insert the laryngoscope. With years of practice, Ludwig quickly inserted the instrument, opened the Englishman's airway, and slid in the intubation tube.

"I'm in! Bag him and let's move!" the stoic man exclaimed as he threw the tools back into the kit and began moving the stretcher.

Elizaveta instantly appeared at her teams side and began helping to move the stretcher while Berwald diligently forced air into the smaller man's lungs.

"Eliza, you're driving," Ludwig said as they approached the back of the ambulance. The brunette woman nodded as she aided in loading the wounded man and then dashed to the front of the vehicle.

Once they were securely in the back of the ambulance the German began checking Arthur's vitals. His heart rate was slow but steady as the Swede continued in aiding his breathing. An IV was quickly inserted to get the Brit much needed fluids and medicine.

When Ludwig went to put the small finger clamp on the Englishman's hand to monitor his vitals he froze. There on his third finger was a beautiful rose gold ring. The usually tough German felt his heart clench in pain. He had heard from his brother that Alfred was going to propose to the sandy blonde that night. What should have been one of the best nights of their lives was now turned into an unbelievable nightmare. A cold reminder that life was far too fragile.

Without really thinking about it, the cobalt eyed man removed the ring and slipped it securely into his breast pocket. Something so precious needed to be kept safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the ER was fast and Arthur had been swept into the hospital instantly. As soon as he knew that the Brit was in good hands Ludwig stepped outside and called his brother.

"Was ist das, West?" Gilbert sleepily asked from the other end of the call.

"Gil, it's Alfred and Arthur. There vas an accident," the German said simply as silence greeted him.

"Oh, Gott. Are they okay?" the albino finally said after several seconds of silence.

"I don't know. I just delivered Arthur to the ER and he vas hurt badly. Alfred vas in another truck," the cobalt eyed man explained.

"Ve'll be there in less than fifteen minutes," the line went dead as the Prussian disconnected. Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was his job and he was use to seeing life at it's most fragile. Yet, all those prior events meant nothing now that his real life had met his work. He fisted his hands and growled in frustration. He really didn't need this reality check right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fourteen and a half minutes later, Ludwig saw his brother and brother in-law rushing towards him. Matthew's gentle violet eyes were wide with fear and anguish. The Canadian ran to the German upon seeing him and grabbed his shirt front.

"Ludwig, where is Al? What happened? Oh maple! I can't lose either of them! Their my family!" the light blonde scream having become hysterical.

"Birdie, please calm down. They'll be all right," Gilbert said calmly as he extracted his husband from his brother's shirt and clutched him to his chest.

"A-Alfred. Arth-ur," the smaller man hiccuped as he buried his face into the larger man's chest.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He could not stand to see people he cared about in such pain. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Bruder," the cobalt eyed man said softly drawing the albino's attention. "I took this from Arthur to keep it safe,"

The German opened his hand to reveal the rose gold ring. A sad grimace flashed across the Prussian's face before reaching out and taking the ring.

"Danke, bruder," Gilbert said gently as his ruby eyes glanced down at the sobbing man in his arms. "I need to get him in and find Al. I'll talk to you in a little while,"

Ludwig watched as his brother slowly led his weeping partner into the emergency room. Sighing in exhaustion, the German turned and went toward the parking lot. His shift was over and he was extremely happy to be going home to his own beloved husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert stood at the bedside of his long time friend. Arthur had made it through surgery and was now in the intensive care unit. He was in a coma, hooked up to a ventilator, and fighting for his life.

The Prussian's hand fisted around the ring he held and ruby eyes clenched shut in frustrated fury. Life was so unfair. Alfred and Arthur had never done anything to deserve this. So why? Why were they being made to suffer? Why was his Birdie made to suffer? Life was an icy bitch.

Taking a calming breath, the albino opened his eyes and unclenched his fist. Gently, he took Arthur's hand and slid the engagement ring onto his slim finger. He laid the hand back down, but left his own hand on top of it.

"Hey, Eyebrows," Gilbert said with the tiniest smirk. "You feel this veight on your finger? This is your reminder that there is someone here vaiting for you. I know right now you are in a lot of pain and it vould be so easy to give up,"

He paused as one of the machines began to make frantic beeping noises, but just as quickly quieted. The silver haired man couldn't help as a small smile crossed his face.

"I know you vould never give up. You are the most stubborn son of a bitch I know. So fight my friend. Fight so you can see that goofy American of yours, marry his dumbass, and then have little eyebrow monster kids," Gilbert said as he reached out and gently patted the Englishman's shoulder. "I'll see you vhen you vake up,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys so I have a poll on my FF.net page for you guys to help me pick what I will write next. There are six options (with lil descriptions) and I am allowing 2 votes per person. I'm gonna keep the poll open for 2-4 weeks. Depends on how quick I get through the promised fics & life doesn't mess me up. All right then until next tale my precious darlings!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~icyamour#


End file.
